Ending Our Destinies
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: Sequel to 'Finding Our Destinies', Kouji POV still does not know why he's the Warrior of Light, but he's slowly understanding it more... will it be in time though? Takouji finally and Junzumi hints! AU, FINISHED
1. Eaves dropping on 'accident'

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and if I did there'd already be a fifth season out so HAH!

We got back to the camp shortly after our small conversation, and a part of me felt both bothered and disturbed. The other was just dead tired and I didn't seem to be receiving any feed back from it, leaving me at a total loss. I was bothered by two things: one was that I have no idea as to how to bring my brother back to me, and the other is that Takuya still did not quite understand the fact that there was more to life than obeying orders. I was disturbed by the fact that, in a great deal of possibility my brother was lost to me forever. Sighing deeply, I look down upon the moist grass beneath my feet. Moist? Had it rained at some point in time, in which I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not even notice the rain? I don't think so, but then again that was not the pressing question at hand. I sighed and started to massage my aching temples, although my headache had dulled it was still painful. 

"Master Kouji, you okay?" Takuya asks me, and I sigh yet again. I was in an irritable mood and right now rather than enjoy being around him, the feeling was more of annoyance. Ignoring the raging need inside to snap at him for having told him before to not call me that, I shook my head no. 

"I'm fine, and please do not call me that." Sighing sadly he goes quiet again, and looks around. As he does so, I look at him. So easy to confuse… 

"Kouji-san?" Takuya begins. Blinking I raise a brow at him, well at least he didn't have that wretched word before my name…

"What?" 

"…Nevermind…" He murmurs and returns to look around quietly. What did he want to say? 'You snapped at him you idiot.' My mind sighs, and I realize that it was true. Aren't I mister genius right now? Not in the mood to apologize nor having any sort of conversation I continue to walk towards my destination. 

Upon finally reaching it, I see the others are awake and fine. Still feeling the need of isolation I walk by and place myself carefully on the ground. It's not moist, how peculiar…

"Kouji, you doing okay?" Junpei asks me. Shrugging in reply I settle myself better against the tree's bark, ignoring that ever so lovely memory of the Wood Warrior. Though it brought up a few questions I have been avoiding for quite some time. Yet again ignoring them still, I settled down against the lower frame, and take a deep breath.

"When do you think we should head out again?" Izumi whispers to Junpei, who shrugs.

"At sunrise, if there is one that is. Hey, where did Sight go?" Junpei begins. "He was just nudging you…"

"He's hungry." Takuya replies quietly. Cracking one eye (as I closed them) it is seen that he fixes the fire in a specific way with both a gentle and stern way. 

"Nani?" Izumi asks blinking, not used to Takuya speaking without being asked. Perhaps he did understand after I told him those things. I try to not smile my former irritation with him leaving faster than a predator persuing its prey. The fire made him look so… I'm not sure. 'GyaAAAAAaaaAaaaaAaAaah!!' My mind yelped and the head ache thing started all over again. Oh damn… stupid brain and it's over-reactions… Trying to not scowl aloud, I make a note to figure out as to how to prevent future outbursts from my mind.

"He was hungry, so he left to try and get something to eat." Takuya explains further, and prods a few bits of the fire.

"Huh? Oh yah, you can talk to him can't you?" Izumi smiles. He nods his head, and discontinues his fiddling with the fire to give the blonde his full attention. Feeling minor jealousy, I attempt to find sleep if it will come. 

"Yeah… uhm, what shall I call you?" Takuya asks unsurely, and I again find it a bit harder to sleep. Currently I'd like to know how he grabs my attention so easily… that way I can concentrate by keeping my own attention.

"Uh… just Izumi, why?" She answers, surprise evident in her voice.

"Well, Kouji-san said that it made no sense to use formalities in this current situation, so I'm not quite sure what to call you by." Takuya tells her, and I had the slightest bet that he was smiling shyly. 

"Heheh, well how about calling me 'Big Thunder'?" Junpei jokes, and Izumi laughs, either at Junpei or the possibility Takuya had a quizzical look on his face. I'm not sure, I was TRYING to sleep. But no, every bit of Takuya's voice had to grab my focus, and keep my awake to hear his voice. Why do I want to hear his voice? '…You know the drill…' my mind says, and I sweat-drop. This was really getting old…

"Junpei, don't say that he'd take you seriously…" Tomoki sighs. "Just call us by our names, it works the best." He continues a smile in his voice. 

"Oh… kay. This means I don't have to call Junpei-san 'Big Thunder', ne?" Takuya questions. Izumi laughs as Junpei yelps and demands to know if there is a problem with that, and the poor boy apologizes and explains he did not mean for it to be an insult. You know… this day isn't all that bad now…

"Wake up sunshine." Someone calls, and I just growl a reply for them to back off. They then proceeded to shaking my shoulders violently, and I get so annoyed that I lash out at the fiend who dared to disturb my slumber. That sounds like it's an over-used line, let me rephrase that. I lashed out at the idiot, who should know better than to wake me up at this unearthly hour. Wait, Takuya doesn't know… I open my eyes quickly in panic, what if I hit him? "Lovely reflexes Kouji…" Junpei murmurs, and nurses his right arms. I sweat-drop seeing this. So I got worked up over nothing? Wait, why did I panic when the thought I possibly hit Takuya occurred? 'GHAAAAAAAAAAH!!' oww…oww… oww…

"Oh, it's just you Junpei." I sigh, and shake my head in relief. 

"Just me? JUST ME!? Oh fine, be that way. Next time I won't wake you up." Junpei says in a huff, and gets up only to move a few inches away and plop right down again. All right, that made no sense but okay then.

"Junpei-san, I don't think it'd matter, seeing as Takuya would probably wake him up if you don't." Tomoki chuckles, and dusts off his cloak. 

"Your psychic." Takuya smiles, as he cleans up where the fire once was burning last night. He has hope! Yay! Do you think he might l… 'So close too… phew.' Blinking, I shake my head to remove the sentence that nearly formed itself there and I get up.

"Well, I had no dreams last night, then again I slept like a log." Izumi laughs, and gets up, looking prepared for another day's journey ahead. 

"I feel like a log…" Junpei murmurs as he stomach emits a very loud and noticeable growl. He laughs nervously and pats it. "I bet Sight feels better now than I did last night." He chuckles then stops. "Speaking of that wolf, where is he? He didn't return last night…" Junpei says, and began to glance around.

"I'm not sure." Takuya said, and tilted his head in thought.

"Well, he'll be fine. After all, he lives here does he not?" Izumi smiles brightly. "We going to head off or what?" And so, we did.

A/N: Holy living… I actually did this. o0;; Then again, it really sucks and lacks the quality of the original. *Cries* I forgot what happened… T_T …also I'm in deep fear I can't write Takouji no more. *Cries more* Gah… there's ants colonizing in my room… o0;; Uhm… oh and again sorry for the shitty first chapter…


	2. Izumi is acting unusual

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and each time this is written one feels as if they are being forced to write it down four-hundred times…

Well, it started out fairly well, if I do say so myself. Of course all goods things must come to an end, and this did. What am I talking about? Well, shortly after we set out it was noticed that if we did not get some grub soon everyone would begin to get highly irritable. Besides this, as I have said before we are growing children, and we need nutrition gosh darn it! NUTRITION! Do you hear me; we need nutrition for our young bodies! Oh, there I go again about food… Aside from the fact we were very hungry and irritable, we also managed to finally get outside of the forest. Though, with the picture we saw, there was three things wrong with it. Firstly, I'm very sure the sky isn't some sort of purplish-black thing that looks like some sort of entrance way to a time and place unlike our own. Secondly, there was a town not too far away, but it was supposed to be farther than it was. Unless, Takuya wasn't a good source of information… but I don't want to doubt him! Thirdly, other than the fact I was whining in my own head (yes, it's official I'm crazy) it was raining. Now, normally this wouldn't be weird, but there were no clouds above us so… this was not normal.

"Howdy!" A female's voice called out. We all turned quickly to see a woman, who was although pretty, most certainly didn't match quite up to Izumi. Or Takuya… wait. HOLY SHIT!!!

"Uh… what?" Junpei asks, his confusion apparent. Though I did not care, currently I was screaming 'shit' over and over again along with my mind screaming. Ah, good it stopped… oww damn I am cursed with an eternal headache. 

"Hello there sugah's." She said all too-sweetly. If she is an evil Legendary Warrior, I swear on my parents deathbeds I will personally storm up to that Dark Lords home and kick his ass because I am getting tired of all this. She had bright red eyes, and bright blue hair, that curved beneath her out-stretched ears. Her skin looked slightly pasty, and was a silver blue color. She wore a flashy top that was the color of the ocean, with a matching skirt that ended halfway down her thighs. 

"Don't trust her…" Tomoki whispered so that only we heard him. 

"Awe, what a lovely bunch yeh are!" She said, and clapped her hands together happily. "Especially you, what a hunk!" She said, and batted her eyes at Junpei, whose eyes bulged. She was hitting on Junpei… and Izumi's face got an angry red. 

"Uh… not really." Junpei laughed nervously, and she waved his comment off.

"Yes, yeh are! What d'ya say sugah, me and you?" The lady asks.

"He's not interested." Izumi snapped. We all turned to her in surprise except Takuya, who was watching the lady warily. Turning to see where he was watching, and I got to glimpse several shadows appearing. Okay, Lord Cherubi, prepare to get your ass kicked…

"Too bad, he could have saved himself a lot of pain." She said, and her accent was now beginning to get on my nerves. "Well, yeh lovely shadows how about following ravishing Rana's orders and taking the easy ones down so that I can deal with the major problems." She said, and smiled a devils smirk. As soon as her sentence ended, we again got bombarded with henchmen. This is getting real old, real quick… 

"Bring it on!" Izumi growled. I'm am beginning to get curious as to what he problems is… gah! Whoa, nearly got hit there. Releasing my light sword (not the strong one, which I still lack knowledge as to how it happened) I slashed through the ones who decided I was an 'easy' target. Tomoki clenched his teeth, and did a deep freeze on the ground like he did when we faced off the Warrior of Ground. All the enemies that dared tried him froze and vanished it a bright light, so very few went near him and waited patiently for his energy to burn out. Izumi, seeming highly angered for some reason, was sending powerful blasts of wind that either destroyed the minions instantly or knocked them back so hard it took them a moment to come back together. Junpei was electrocuting the oncoming men, but it only paralyzed them. Damn… why won't they leave me alone? Omph! Gack, that guy just kicked me in the jaw! Oh he's going to pay… oww! After that guy who punched me in the gut… and that guy, and him… and oh damn. Now I'm being over-whelmed by these dark soldiers, and can't help but think how much I want to get that guy back for pulling my hair. 

"Kouji-san, you okay!?" Takuya calls, as several of them are knocked harshly off me. A few even got destroyed instantly by some of Takuya's lethal kicks. Now, I did not know he could do that. 

"Perfectly fine…" I say sarcastically, and knock a few off myself. He smiles weakly and does a quick scan to see if I have suffered any injuries. Looking around I notice Izumi and that lady, Rana, were gone. "Where's Izumi?" I inquire, and Takuya points over at the two fighting. It was a catfight… and a rather nasty one at that. 

"Oww oww ow!" Rana screamed out as Izumi yanked on her hair. 

"Now, 'sugah' do you give up?!" Izumi hisses darkly. You know, I don't think I'd ever wish to be on Izumi's bad side… she's fighting awfully dirty right now. I'd describe what I'm seeing but that would be too gruesome for your mind. 

"No! LET GO!" Rana screamed, and managed to remove Izumi and tossed her away. Izumi did a very beautifully done twisting flip and landed perfectly on the ground using her manipulative powers over wind to help her reach the ground in such a graceful manner. "That's it, no more Ms. Nice Water Warrior!" Rana hissed, her scratched up face turning red with built-up rage. "Draining Rain!" She called, and the world itself turned bleak and nonexistent to us. Dark droplets of rain fell from the sky, hurtling down towards us. When finally reaching, it burned oh my life it burned so bad. Flinching from the acid-like water landed and rolling along my skin, I looked over and glared at her victorious smile. 

"Ahh! It burns!" Izumi cried, and tried to shield her face from the painful liquid, and only causing her arms to now burn. Where the 'rain' landed her skin turned a fireyred, and her hair become limp and delicate looking. 

"Pyro-darts!" Takuya hissed, and send several shots of embers towards Rana. She yelped, as the fire burnt her skin, but it did not phase her much. Although his plan did not work, Takuya did have the right idea to attack that woman. 

"Take this!" Junpei growled, and sent surges of electricity at Rana. When it hit her, she screamed out in pain, and twisted about. When it died, she got back up a bit shakily, but her cold laugh emitted deeply from her throat.

"Sugah, if you can't use your abilities to their full potential, don't bother usin' them." Rana chuckled. Junpei gasped, as it seems his attack didn't do the damage we had thought it done. "Now, to finish this pitiful battle. You see, when you defeated the other two warriors, I thought you guys were more of a match. Ah well…" Why is it all these evil people think that just because in the beginning we don't do well means we're not match for their 'skill'? Do they not realize this leads to us being more determined and defeating them in the end? Well… usually defeating them in the end, there was that one time, but currently I'm very busy trying to ignore the searing pain of this rain to get into that. 

"That is so old!" Izumi said shakily, and moved her arms away from her face enough to reveal the deathly glare she aimed directly at Rana. "You're nothing but a mouthful of corny words and annoying comments." She started. "I bet you don't have anything of your own in your head, and you go by what others say in order to get what you want because they managed." She continued. "I dare you… to face one of us. Just one. Whoever the victor is, will determine all of our fates." Was her finishing sentence. Izumi, I appreciate your deep faith in us but seriously, do you think that's just a little… I don't know, INSANE?! Wait, what am I saying, I'm crazy too. All right Izumi, proceed.

"Just one? Any of you?" Rana questioned, then burst out into the crazed laughter of a madwoman. "Fine… I will. Lord Cherubi wishes to face the Light Warrior, and from what I've heard about your Fire Warrior he's more of a pet then anything else." Takuya turned red from her comment, and looked like he felt very small and useless. Oh, I'm going to kill her now… "The Ice Warrior, ah too young. And little miss Wind, you have already damaged my gorgeous physique with your nasty claws enough already. So, let's dance Big Thunder." 

A/N: Mwahahahah! I end there, yesss! Ahem, well I think this chapter faired far better than the last one… still sucks but ah well. Evil Rana… keeping Kouji's mind so preoccupied he can't concentrate on more interesting things… such as Takuya! XD This story is so evil… it wants to take until chapter forever before they get together… ah darnit!!! Grr… Hmm, some quickies. Because my cat is so inspirational, I might be able to update everyday again! *Hopes so* No, I will not stop writing Takouji's, it's my passion. Though I may start to write other couplings one day, I may need a quick short change -_-'. Oh wow, three reviews? That's a lot (At least to me)! Thank you so much! Nice peoples! ^_^


	3. Chicken Wolf gone brave

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. Now, let's count how many times that line has been said so you can get the idea no one does…

"So, let's dance Big Thunder." Rana taunted. Was she by any chance spying on us beforehand, or was it just plain concidence that she called him that? Oh wow… the rain stopped. Thank you, now the horrendous water no longer eats at my skin.

"Watch it, I'm a major toe-squisher." Junpei replied with a wide smirk. Ah, we always knew it was good to be a wise ass.

"Funny, I am too sugah." Rana replied a similar smirk upon her face. Slowly Junpei walked over in front of her, and for a few minutes they just stared at each other. A few minutes longer… even longer… Is this some sort of pre-fight staring contest? Oh, there they go. Running at top speed, Rana held her hand out and fired a surge of water towards Junpei. He tried to dodge, but his reflexes weren't as quick as the water, so he was pushed into a rock. "Oh, already down for the count?" She asked haughtily. Junpei got back up, and shook his head no. 

"Take this!" Junpei growled, and sent his own surge, except it was that of electricity. Sure, it shocked Rana, but like last time didn't do much damage.

"Hahah… heeheeheehahahahahahahahahahah!!" Rana laughed wildly. "Sugah, did yeh not hear me the first time 'round? If you can't use your abilities to their full potential on me, then all yer doin' is wastin' both our time and yer energy." She continued a light chuckle along with her words. Junpei looked taken back, what she said seemed to be true. Losing the look of shock, he replaced it with determination and stood firmly.

"Fine then, I'll defeat you the hard way then!" He said, and started to run in a ramming-like way towards Rana. She jumped gently out of his way, and he stopped to only turn around and glare at her.

"Hahahahah, oh this is too perfect!" Rana laughed again. "I'll kill you, leaving me the choice of what to do with your friends, ohohohohoho!" She continued still. "I'll give Lord Cherubi the Warrior of Light, earning me a hefty raise, hold the Warrior of Ice for ransom seeing as he is a prince too! Even more perfect I can get back at Miss Windy there for messin' up with my beautiful face! Hell, I'll get even more money when I show Jack his old slave too! Deary me, this is all too perfect!" Her laughter echoed around. I clenched my fist tightly, Junpei if you screw this up and I never see Takuya again I swear… 'Gyahck!'

"If you could kill me!" Junpei shot at her. The laughter instantly died, and she turned a dark look towards him.

"I can sugah. And will. Tempest Twist!" Rana hollered, and slowly began to spin dangerously. Oh, well Junpei it was really nice knowing you, seeing as you're about to become more liquidity than that lady's brain. Too bad, I really wanted to kill you myself for losing and now causing us all to have to do as this lady says. Wait… oh that is too funny! Rana began to spin dangerously out of her own control, and spun high into the sky in circles. "AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed. Junpei snickered at her as she proceeded to spin ever so faster. 

"Junpei, listen!" Takuya called out to the other. I turned to look at him and he smiled. Wow, such a pretty smile… '…gah… eeep…' I think my brain's voice is either dying or it's tired of giving me a headache. About time…

"Huh? To what!?" Junpei yelped, waving his arms around frantically. Takuya pointed up to the sky, where clouds really were forming and small shots of lightening jumped from one cloud to the other. Ah, oh I get it! Heheh, he wants Junpei to listen to nature's lightening in order to figure out how to use his ability to it's full potential, seeing as he couldn't get close enough to Junpei to figure out where his attacks come. Thank you, I don't want anyone too close to Takuya… 'I'm leaving, get a new mind.' My brain said. 

"Whoa… the world is spinning so fast…" Rana said dizzily, and walked around foolishly on the solid ground. Junpei meanwhile, was silent and concentrated, obviously taking Takuya's advice, when he smiled.

"Rana, nice face." He said smoothly. What is he up to?

"What did you say!?" Rana hissed, her dizziness forgotten and instead her eyes glared at him in a blazing and hateful fashion.

"The scratches on your face brings out your ugliness more, and you know what else? That outfit on you, has to go." Junpei continued. Was he TRYING to get killed? Or did he have a plan?

"Why you nasty little boy! I'll teach you a lesson!" Rana hissed.

"Little boy? Oh, so that means you're an ugly old hag?" Junpei asked innocently, and well it was very hard for us to not burst out in laughter…

"Why I outta…!" Rana growled, and charged at Junpei, who waited patiently for her. At the exact, perfect moment he jumped up and held his two fists together much like a hammer of lightening down upon the unsuspecting infuriated Rana.

"Thunder Fists!" Junpei cried, and when Rana looked up his fists met her face in a loud crack. Rana screamed, and flailed away from her, the face of hers covered sadly by her hands. In a way, I felt bad for her. She was so vain, and treasured her face greatly, to receive such a hit must have either really pissed her off or sent her into a world of depression, though seeing her personality she'd most likely just get more enraged. Whimpering, she leaned against a rock and tears could be seen leaking through her fingers and dribbling down her arms until they slid off onto the ground. "I win." Junpei whispers and walks over to us.

"Good job Junpei!" Izumi cheers him, before throwing her arms about his neck and pecking him lightly on the cheek. He flushed a light pink color, but Izumi did not take notice, she was too preoccupied telling Junpei how proud and happy she was for him. In order to prevent her from dragging them tumbling at the ground, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and I must admit they'd make a wonderful couple. Tomoki jumped up into the air like the little kid he had inside him, and congratulated Junpei too.

"You… you think I'm through?" Rana asked lowly. The small cheering we at the time were having ended quickly when hearing her words. They were so cold and hateful… loathing swimming inside each letter. She removed her hands from her face, and it wasn't quite what I expected to see. Her eyes were narrower, and some sort of make-up that was black was smeared all over her face from crying. A small line on her forehead bled lightly, obviously some of her skull was cracked. How in the world did she remain conscious after something like that? Unless, she wasn't human that is. "That's too funny. You think just because you ruined my perfection, I have been defeated? You children are so foolish. If you react like this when you face Lord Cherubi, you'll most certainly die. Hahahah…. Hahahah… AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rana now began laughing wildly; she went insane, but still held tightly onto intelligence. She knew now that she was injured this way we could easily defeat her, which's why she said that. She knew she would die, and she was laughing at it, realizing how her under-estimation of us led to her downfall. 

"She's insane…" Junpei whispers.

"In a way I pity her…" I whisper back, and he looks at me with confusion. "So much pride in her face and now it's ruined. She even knows we will defeat her, and she's laughing at it. Laughing at it." I answer for him. He nods his head, understanding. 

"Before I go down… I **will** take one of you with me." Rana told us, and looked at us each one by one. Looking up, she laughed darkly realizing a short while ago her rain had ceased. "Draining… Rain…" She says without much emotion, and that accursed rain began again, though this time it stung at us even more so, probably because we haven't quite recovered from the first round. Junpei yelped, and held Izumi close to him, to prevent the rain from burning her. Although she was startled, she accepted the help gladly, and did her best to help Junpei too. My eyes widen as I realize just how much those two care about one another. Unbelievable, how had I overlooked this for so long? The loving gazes they tossed at the other when they thought they weren't looking… they loved each other without even knowing it. Takuya shielded Tomoki as much as he could with his own body, not wishing any harm to come to other boy. That made sense, Tomoki as it seemed was the same age as Shinya, or at least I think they are.

I heard a yelp, and my head snapped at the sound. It was Sight; the wolf was looking for us! And now he got caught in the rain, I ran over to him and tried to shoo him away, but Sight wouldn't have it. He then growled, not at me but something behind me. Turning around at the exact time Sight takes off I see it all happen in slow motion. Rana was firing a powerful water attack at Junpei and Izumi. They saw it coming at the last minute, and held each other tight in a final silence of good bye. With their eyes tightly closed, they did not see it but I did. An echoing of a loud shrill scream-like noise came. Sight had jumped in the way of the attack. Izumi opened her eyes in time to see the wolf fall down heavily onto the wet earth. 

"SIGHT!" She screamed, and pushed away from Junpei and ran to the gray wolf. "Sight, boy you all right!?" She asked shrilly, and checked over the motionless form. "No no no…" She whispered, denial spreading on her face. 

"Sight…?" Takuya asked, and looked up to see Izumi checking over the wolf frantically. His eyes widened in fear of what had happened.

"Not quite what I expected, but oh well." Rana shrugged. "I'll try again later." Rana laughed, as she disappeared like mist in the morning. Although the rain cleared up, I went over to Sight too and sat next to Izumi. Junpei hovered over Izumi, and watched worriedly as she continually checked the wolf. Sight was dead.

A/n: …T_T I am so sorry… not only was that a shitty chapter, but it was also held some angst. Please do not murder me! Yes, Sight really is dead and I hated doing that, and although I regret having done so what's been done has been done. I am again so sorry you had to read a horribly written chapter mixed with angst. Though the original idea was worse… Oh, and someone made a great suggestion that Takuya gets kidnapped… now I have already done this many times, but if you STILL want me to… I will (a long time from now though… o0;;). Sugoi! 6 Reviews? I'm so hapy, yayness! Nice peoples! *Bows to almighty reviewers*


	4. Such corniness

Disclaimer: …I don't own it, I never will! As I said before, if I did there would already be a fifth season! Oh, and lots of yummy yaoi… ^^;; Of course American editors will say no-no to it so it'll never appear over here… 

Izumi was taking it pretty hard, but probably not quite as much as Takuya did. The boy had let go of Tomoki and sat in shock with his eyes on the ground. Izumi had her hands over her eyes and was whimpering, as Junpei attempted to soothe her with gentle words of encouragement. Tomoki looked shaken, and his face for once was unreadable, as he could not believe Sight was gone. In his naïve mind, everyone was suppose to be happy and full of life, not distressed and looking over the dead bodies of past loved ones with sorrow. I though, sat next to Sight, my eyes downcast on the wolf. His wish was to protect Izumi from the oncoming harm, and he managed to fulfil it. When younger, I had heard many stories of wolves, most of them being about how cruel they were to humans. Though one had always managed a place in my mind, it was my favorite. It was about a wolf that when separated from its beloved owner went through hell and back just to see the owner again, only to learn their owner died. The wolf, so unhappy with it's loss went to it's old home and laid upon it's former masters bed. For weeks it did not eat, drink, or even move. People could not believe the wolves love and dedication to its owner. 

It had died, but returned to it's owner in the heavens above and enjoyed eternity with him. In one variation people had said the wolf belonged to the first Warrior of Light, and others said it belonged to a poor man who had nothing but gave everything to his beloved pet. Though it did not matter in what way it was told, it came down to the same thing; the wolf was dedicated to those it loved, and would do anything for them. Anything. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers over Sight's fur and sighed. In many ways, Sight was like that wolf. I stood up and looked around, this as going to be hard for us to get over. It was not but a taste of what Lord Cherubi was going to do with the world if we did not stop him. The saddest thing though, is if we're having trouble over Sight's death, what would we do if something were to happen to one of **us**? It would even more heart-wretching than this, more devastating. 

"What are we going to do now?" Izumi asks me weakly. I don't know it's been the first time in awhile since I was at a loss such as this, besides when I had to face Kouichi. What could we do? In this state of mentality, we were an easy feat. In all honesty, Rana could probably kill us all right now. Taking a deep breath, I shrugged finally.

"I don't know… with how we are right now, we can't do much of anything." Was my reply. She looked at me sadly, and sat in silence.

"We… we still need to defeat Lord Cherubi." Tomoki says quietly. We all turn to him. "If we don't stop him now, then soon it will be too late. He will kill, and keep killing until there's nothing left. We were given the destiny to stop him, and the only way to fulfil that destiny is to keep going, even with heavy and aching hearts. No matter how bad things will get, we shall always remember what has happened, and whatever happens to those who were involved will be honored for their courage. So, we must keep going no matter what." He says, in a very speech-like manner. Although his words were a bit cheesy, he was right. Though what I find very interesting, is how much he's now growing. I take this as a good sign.

"Tomoki…" Junpei whispered. Tomoki had his held down, and he looked slowly up at us all. He had been crying, but his eyes held certain hardness held by only the greatest of rulers, the ones who knew what must be done. 

"If we start now we can get something to eat faster, and learn more of how we'll defeat Lord Cherubi. Not to mention get payback for Sight on Rana!" Tomoki said, and smiled gently. "Let's go." Izumi, Junpei, and I all nodded our head in agreement. They gathered their things together, and I was about to when I noticed Takuya was still in a daze. Frowning, I walked over to him, not really caring whether or not I carried a blanket with me, either way I wasn't going to use it. 

"Come on Takuya." I say gently to him. He blinked, then looked over at me, before regrettably getting up. "I know it's hard, but if we stay here something worse may happen." I add, hoping this may give him more need to leave. Receiving no response, I sigh. Now, we head out. Fun… I still want food. We need nutrition, damn you Fates!

The path to the town ahead, was pretty straight forward, which was a good thing as we were starving and not in the mood for lots of walking. Tomoki was in the lead, like a king leading his army into a war. Junpei and Izumi were walking side by side, talking about his great move on Rana. It seems Izumi was deeply impressed and Junpei was doing his hardest to not let it go straight to his head and be modest. I lagged behind, with Takuya trailing slightly. I was worried about him; he seemed to have taken Sight's death rather hard. Maybe it was because his mother died when he was younger, then had to take her place while making sure his younger brother was all right, got tore away from his familiar life on this quest of ours, then lost an old friend. I was probably going to have to end up talking with him, try and cheer him up. 'I come by to get my stuff, and your at it again! GYAHHH!' My mind screams, and you probably know the routine by now, I get another splitting headache. This happens too often… are there any herbs in that town do you think?

"Takuya…" I sigh, and walk slower so that he can end up walking next to me. "Oi, Takuya." I say, and wave my hand in front of his face. He jumps, then turns to look at me with a face of bewilderment.

"Hai?" Takuya looks expectantly at me, as if waiting for an order. You know I'm really starting to hate slavery, look at what it did to Takuya! No less mine… err, uhm to no less Takuya. Wait, gah I just confused myself. 

"Daijoubu."I say and place my hand on his shoulder. He sighs and shrugs to signify he's not so sure about that one. "You know… things will get better." I promise, and he turns to look at me in the eye. I try my hardest to look back at his eyes, so he knows I mean it. The problem is I do mean it, but his eyes are just so pretty and I'm trying to prevent myself from blushing. Hah, see I am so good. 

"Arigatou…" Takuya whispers. I smile and squeeze his shoulder lightly in reassurance. He smiles gently back at me and then turns away, probably from thinking he wasn't suppose to. 

"You know… I know what might make you feel better." I say, without really thinking. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to look at me in the face for whatever reason. I confuse him, he confuses me, it all works out pretty good. "A story." I say, and he laughs. 

"There's not many good stories left." He says quietly. I smirk.

"Oh yes there is, tons. You probably weren't looking in the right place. "I say and poke him on the nose. He wrinkles it up and looks at me. "A story it is then, and I assure you it's good." Takuya raised a brow at me, in a way as if daring me to tell him one. Perhaps, he's feeling more free and looser around us now, he's acting more how he wants to, not somebody else's wishes. And he's starting to around me! 'Okay, I'm leaving forever now!' My mind says, and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm hearing things or if I'm talking to my mind. Either way it makes me crazy so I don't care. "Ever heard the one about the loyal wolf?" I ask. I mentioned it earlier.

"Yes." Takuya says, and smiles shyly trying to hide an unseen victorious smirk. Oh, so he wants to be that way does he? 

"Well how about the phoenix?" I ask, and at his arched brow I take it he never even heard of it. HAH! Am I taking this too seriously? Nah.

"Is there such a thing?" He inquires me. I wink at him and he turns away again. Why does he keep doing that? Ah, well whatever I'll figure it out later. 

"Yes." I say and wrap an arm over his shoulders and pull him close. He doesn't pull away, just rather looks up at me awaiting the story. Now how does it start? Oh yah… "There's tons of old sayings. There's the one 'never judge a book by its cover', 'be careful what you wish for', 'love is blind', and so forth. Though no one has ever really heard of the once old saying, 'stones are only as hard as you think they are'. It basically means things are only as bad as you make them out to be, it's kind of like the 'don't make a mountain out of a mole hill' one, except the one with stones involves it on a personal level, and you don't express your troubles with others. No one uses it anymore, they prefer the mountain one because it applies much more often." I explain.

"That the story?" Takuya asks, and I glare at him. He laughs nervously; knowing my glare wasn't a dangerous one. 

"No… that's just an explanation that starts out. I know its boring, but the story is. Now, because your interrupted me I'm giving you the short version." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughs.

"Not true, it's because we're almost there." He says with a smile.

"Yes well… back to the story." I say, ignoring the fact he was right and went back to what I was doing. "There once were two best friends, who were always there for each other. One had many friends, and the other was usually seen off by himself. But they were inseparable, no matter what. That is until the lonely ones mother decided they were getting too close, and convinced the other child's parents to send their child away to their lovesick uncles, and the mother sent her own to her anti-romantic sister. The two friends had not seen each other for the entire summer and in the different environments and people greatly changed their personalities. When they came back, the boy was much colder than he was ever before, and having his best friend a sucker for romance enraged him, and one day he lashed out at his friend. The friend was hurt, and they took off crying. The boy felt no remorse at first, but over time he felt bad. He had told his life-long friend he never wished to see the others face again." I stopped to take a quick breather, we weren't very far from the town now so I removed my arm from Takuya's shoulders and realized he had nearly fallen asleep against me. He almost fell but luckily I caught him before he hit the ground, and got him back up.

"Oh, gomen nasai." Takuya said, and scooted a bit from me.

"No problem." I assure him, and blink when seeing all the people about. This was a trading town, but it wasn't like Trader's Village luckily. Looks like the ending of my story will have to wait… 

A/N: …so… corny… *Eye twitches* Very sorry for those who had to read that… by the way, the saying 'stones are only as hard as you think they are'. Whether or not that's a real saying I'm not sure… Mwahahah, I have a really bad ant infestation in my room… T_T itai… *Looks at very badly bitten feet and then her clothes that really does have a lot of ants on it* What am I going to wear for school…? Oh well, aww Kouji told Takuya a story! So very little fluff in this story… gomen nasai! (A few chapters from now there will be some though! ^^;;) Sugoi, 9 reviews? You are all sweet people (all three of you XD)! Have a good, next chapter up tomorrow!


	5. Guides these days

Disclaimer: 99,000 cycotic girls of us all, 99,000 cycotic girls. Shoot one down; don't tell anyone around, 98,999 cycotic girls of us all. ^^;; Nope, still don't own Digimon.

"Sugoi…" Izumi says as a wide smile spreads over her face. The town as it seems was larger than we had originally expected. There were markets set up all over the place, with even larger shops built behind them. People scurried from here to there, all as if they had to be somewhere at the exact perfect time to get what they wish. There were so many people, and in fact, so many things. Not all the shoppers, I noticed upon closer inspection, were human. A few demons glided overhead, searching the ground for the shop they needed. Odd creatures ran about the crowd, trying to not get lost inside it. A few fairies flew around the shop owners while pixies buzzed around our heads in a warm greeting. 

"Konnichi wa!" A female's voice said kindly from behind us. We turned around and saw a girl around 13 or 14 with innocent brown eyes and soft matching brown hair. A strange cat-like creature stood at her feet and watched us warily. "Welcome to Diga Town!" She said warmly. "Visitors or returning citizens?" She inquired us, and took out a few sheets of paper and some sort of writing utensil I did not recognize. 

"Uhm… visitors." Tomoki said unsurely. The girl smiled warmly.

"Ah, it's good to have some! I'm Hikari Yagami, and if you wish I can set you up with a tour guide." The girl said sweetly. "We have plenty of sights for our greatly appreciated visitors, and plenty of wondrous shops with items from all across the globe!" She said, and thew her hands up high into the air to better express her point. Her smile was as warm and welcoming as her personality, and I found myself guessing her job was to welcome people here and try to rally people to her work place. 

"Should we get a tour guide?" Tomoki asked, and turned to face Junpei and me. She must have been trustworthy, or otherwise Tomoki would have turned her down. 

"Yah, we need to find a place with some grub." Junpei said, and patted his stomach, which suddenly decided to spontaneously growl. Junpei sweat-dropped and smiled innocently. 

"All right then, come this way please." Hikari said with a smile, and began to walk over to a stand none too far away. "Onii-san!" She called, and ran inside. "We have customers for a change! Come on out!" An older boy started coming out. He looked to be around Junpei's age and had wild messy brown hair. He had darker brown eyes than the girl and wore the normal outfitting for this day and age. He leaned on a banister nearby and raised a brow at the girl.

"Imouto-chan, did you lie to these poor people?" The guy asked. Hikari laughed and shook her head no, and left outside to welcome more people. "Heh, so you need a guide? Anything in specific?"

"No, not really. We just need someone who knows where all the hotels and restaurants are here." Izumi said with a smile. He tossed her a cheesy grin and gave her a peace sign.

"No problem, all our employees know where everything is. Except me heheh…" The guy said and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head and we all face-faulted. Well, he had the right idea in making a tour guide place; he didn't worry about getting lost because the people who worked here knew their way around.

"Uhm… I see. Well, so long as they know their way we're good." Junpei laughed.

"I see… hey Yamato is anybody busy?" The guy called. Another person came, and he was the same age as the other boy except he had well-kept blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing usual clothes too so odds were this place had no uniforms. Lucky people…

"No Taichi, they all have better things to do." Yamato said with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, we do. They need a tour guide?"

"Yeah. Can you see if anyone will do it? Oh, and please make sure it's not Ruki, the last time she got to give people a tour our customers got a bloody nose and two black eyes. Not to mention all those broken bones…" Taichi said, and laughed nervously when seeing our horrified looks. Oh… please not Ruki, whoever she is!

"Not a problem, I'll give them our most violent person then." Yamato said with a grin.

"Yamato…" Taichi whined and ran over before glomping Yamato. "Come on, be nice!" He continued. Yamato's left eye twitched and proceeded to trying to pry Taichi off. We all stared blankly at the two as they then got into an argument…

"Don't worry, this is normal." A female's voice said cheerfully behind us. "I'm Mimi, please don't mind those two. They get into lover's quarrels a lot…" She added, and sweat-dropped. Lover's quarrels…? Okay, so they're a couple, yes this does explain a great deal. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and light brown eyes, and wore clothes that of the most recent fashion.

"No problem." Izumi said, and chuckled. "It'd be nice though if we can get a tour guide." 

"You sure you want a tour guide rather than just a guide? A tour guide takes you on a tour, while a guide shows you around by you asking where to go." Mimi asked and tilted her head at us. 

"Oh, oops! Yah, we'd like a guide." Junpei said, realizing our mistake. Geeze, see what happens when we don't get enough food? WE NEED NUTRITION!!! …okay I'm done. 

"I'll be their guide!" A voice called. It was a boy our age, and he had navy blue hair, glasses, and I was having trouble identifying his eye color. 

"Kenta… iie." Yamato said sighing then returned to arguing with Taichi about… food. 

"Awe, come on Yamato! Tai-san…?" Kenta tried, and another boy came over. He had brown hair and worn some sort of weird hat. I lack much knowledge about headwear heheh; oh there that boy goes dragging Kenta off… these are some weird people.

"Yama-kun, why wouldn't you let Kenta guide them around?" Taichi pouted, and smiled nervously when Yamato shot him a deathly glare.

"Well, because he only wants to go in order to escape his boyfriend. Besides, he only knows the tour route…" Yamato added in. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, but we'd really appreciate it if you could hurry it up a little." I growled, getting very agitated. All we wanted was a guide to find out way around, and we were instead seeing a circus! Yes, it is always good to find a place with nice people, but it's even better when they HURRY IT UP!

"Okay okay, don't get so impatient." Taichi said with a side-wise grin. "So ever-so loving Yamato who can be their guide?" He asked the other with a roll of his eyes. Yamato shot him another nasty glare.

"I think Ken would be really helpful." Yamato said and nodded his head. 

"Yah, your right. He's one of the very few sane ones of us all." Taichi said and laughed, causing Yamato to sigh and put a hand on his forehead.

"Why me?" He sighed.

A/N: Well, that sucked didn't it? It had no point whatsoever, other than to get a guide. Oh, and I just now realized you guys probably have no clue whatsoever time period this takes place in. Around the medieval ages, so picture them all in cloaks of the medieval times. ^^;; By the way, Diga Town is a setting in another story which you will never see… hah! Oh, and the other characters from former seasons are only in here because I didn't know whom else to put there… So sorry again it sucks. Mwahahah, the ants are retreating! O_O Shit their bringing in reinforcements, gaaaah!! Ooooh… My Little Pony is being sold again… woohoo! I do not own them… I wish… *Sniffles*


	6. What we do for nutrition

Disclaimer: This is asinine, why do I have to keep repeating myself? I do not own Digimon… 

"What brings you to Diga Town any ways?" Mimi asked as she folded some cloth nearby. Shortly after Yamato and Taichi had yet another fight (Well, that's one way to show you care…) a girl named Miyako informed us that Ken was off somewhere with some boy named Daisuke. We couldn't get another guide because they either only knew the tour route, or they didn't work here. As any person can see now, we had to wait. You know what? We STILL haven't had any food! Look, a guy can only take so much in one day and currently I'm on my limit!

"Ah, well we haven't had anything to eat in a long time, and we really need a place to sleep and pull ourselves back together." Izumi explained. You forgot to mention the fact we also need a break from those evil Legendary Warriors, but of course if you say that we'd unnerve these people, and we don't want that, now do we? Actually, it's very tempting… seeing as we need NUTRITION! Wow, I'm really hung up on food right now that's pretty sad for my personality type. 

"You must have come from Trader's Village." Mimi replied, and scrunched her nose up. "Horrible place… especially that man Jack. You should know, you came from there, ne?" She continued a scowl visible on her face speaking that name. Yes, Jack is horrible…

"Yeah, dodgy place." Junpei agreed. You know, if Mimi doesn't like that place then odds are everyone else who works here is against slavery… Abololitionists, yay!

"You guys slave traders?" Mimi pressed upon us, her eyes narrowed. No, never. First of all, I disapprove. Second of all, well you should already know. If you don't, too bad.

"So, you're just a group of wondering children who WENT into Trader's Village, and you aren't slave traders?" Mimi asked, standing up to her full height, hands placed harshly on her hips. Whoa, where is she going with this!?

"Uhm… yeah?" Tomoki replied weakly.

"With the Dark Lord on the loose, killing any wanderers he spots with his minions?" Mimi continued, eyes narrowed even more darkly. She slowly looked over all of us, taking in each expression and bit of body language to find her answer before we spoke. What is she getting at? Whoa, wait is she accusing us of working for Lord Cherubi!? Oh, hell no.

"Well, we're pretty stupid… and besides that we have to run an errand." Izumi explained, smiling with look as if she was getting unnerved. Mimi snorted, and began to walk around us and stopped next to Takuya.

"Oh, then I take it your running an errand for Jack, because I know this is his slave." Mimi said harshly, and Takuya turned a light pink color. Well, that explained why he was so quiet, he knew people in this town would most likely recognize him. "Yah, he's sent people with this boy before, and they came here for a guide to find the place where the Dark Lord's men hide, to get orders. I'm not stupid, you can't trick me." She spat. 

"Actually…" Takuya whispered and Mimi jumped, probably having never heard him speak before. In fact, he wasn't permitted to, which only doubled her surprise. Hahah… "They aren't running an errand for Jack, and I don't belong to him anymore." Mimi was at a loss for words, and she held one very puzzled expression.

"Uh… huh?" Mimi asked dumbly. "Okay then, what's going on!" She asked, a look of pure loss on her. 

"We're running an errand from Destiny Walls, and we needed a place to rest for a short time, and lucky us it was Trader's Village. While we were there, well we heard about fights against the leader Jack and you could get whatever you want from him. Wanting to ask him a few questions, because we weren't sure for how to take care of our errand we challenged him. Heheh, we didn't know what we were getting into, luckily Kouji won." Izumi explained a bit too quickly. Mimi raised a brow then shrugged.

"So, instead of telling the half truth, how about the whole? If you really are from Destiny Walls, then I know exactly who you are." Mimi said, and smirked. "You're the Legendary Warriors they sent out to stop the Dark Lord, are you not? You are the only people they will allow to step foot out of their homeland during these times. Besides, from what I've seen that boy do, only a fellow Warrior can beat him." Mimi added and had a satisfied smirk on her face when we stared at her in shock. "Oh, and Tomoki your father sent me a message to let him know if you got here safely, heheh." Here we all face-faulted, she knew all along!? Must not kill…

"Wh-what! How's everything going on there?" Tomoki asked automatically, when hearing the mention of someone receiving a message from his father. I don't blame him, as prince he was bound to be worried about his future kingdom.

"I'm not sure, I presumably got it shortly after you set out, so I'm not entirely sure. Though when I got it, everything was good." Mimi shrugged. She sat back down again and continued with folding the pieces of clothing. My limit, having been reached my eyebrow began to twitch as I held myself back from strangling the girl. Well, seeing as she knows who we are, can we PLEASE get some food now!? No, I will not ask because first off it'll hurt my pride, and second off because it's not like me to give into starvation so easily. It will not win I tell you!

"You have anything we can eat?" Junpei asked, as his stomach growled. "If I don't get something to much on soon I'm going to die!" He continued dramatically, and Mimi just sweat-dropped at his feeble attempts.

"No, when we're hungry we go on break and make a short miles walk to the nearest food place. Actually, I wouldn't even call it food…" Here she stuck her tongue out, then replaced it back into her mouth and sighed when reaching a rather complicated outfit to fold.

"No food?" Izumi asked, and began to give Mimi one powerful puppy-dog look. Now, very few people hold resistance to it, but if you do then by golly aren't you the lucky one? It took me years to build one up… of course losing my brother helped out to, but that's besides the point. Mimi smiled sweetly at Izumi's look, and just when we thought Mimi would give in…

"Nope." Mimi said, and scratched her head trying to figure out how to fold the clothes. Tomoki took a gentle sigh, seeing there was no other choice. Now, because of his innocence, he has yet to understand the full meaning of pride, and besides that he grew up around older children. His eyes rolled in the back on his head and he… 'fainted'. Mimi saw and yelped. "Is he okay!?" She asked worriedly, and checked over him. Takuya gave me a look that said 'He do this often' and I sweat-dropped. He saw through the act? Note to self; never pull a fake on Takuya…

"I'm not sure." Izumi said and bent down to check on him.

"Aww, poor kid. Must have gone too long without something to eat." Junpei put in. Mimi, being to worried about Tomoki didn't look too deeply on this, and ran off to get something for Tomoki. "Nice one Tomoki." He whispered, and the said boy gave a short smile before returning to the blank look. Takuya had a look of disapproval for our choice to get something to eat, and although I couldn't blame him right now I'm too busy enjoying the thought of food. Though no one knew this, as my face was neutral. Mwahahah, what you think I can think all this and not keep a straight face? Please, I've mastered this a long time ago.

"Ken's here." Taichi called from the front, before a loud yelping noise was heard. We hadn't expected this… if Tomoki gets up Mimi would be very mad she got tricked, but if he doesn't how would we catch our guide? Huh? No… no… NOO! 

"Kouji… go see what's going on." Izumi said, and motioned for the front. I glared at her and walked to the front, but Takuya stayed behind. Aww, why is it when I want him to follow he doesn't? Oh well, I have a job to do.

"Daisuke, stop trying to jump onto the desk." Yamato said with a vein bulging in anger at one boy. The boy had spiky brown hair, was around that girl Hikari's age and his hair was shorter than Taichi's. He too had dark brown eyes, and there was so much resemblance I was unsure if they were brothers or not. Another boy shook his head at the boy, and he had blue eyes with straight indigo hair. He had the look of intelligence on him, but kindness also was shown.

"Awe, Yama-kun why not?" The boy whined. Yamato froze, and glared threateningly at the boy.

"Don't call me that Daisuke!!!" Yamato hissed, and the boy laughed nervously.

"Oh, be nice _Yama-kun._" Taichi said with a smirk as he helped up Daisuke. Yamato glared at him, but it wasn't quite as deathly.

"You're the luckiest person in the world, you know that?" Yamato growled, and started to fix a few fallen papers.

"Yes… it's because you love me don't you?" Taichi said in a baby voice, and hugged Yamato, who sighed and threw the papers in the air, seeing he would be getting nothing done any time soon.

"Well, you are all one very happy family." I say with a small smirk, and they all turn to look at me. Taichi then laughed and slid down Yamato's arms and got quickly back up.

"Glad to see you noticed." Daisuke said with a cheesy grin. Yamato glared at him, and he began to slowly back away. I never thought I'd meet another person alive who was as touchy as I was, if not more. I'd say more, I don't snap at people as much as he does, no matter how tempting. 

"Oh yah! Ken, this is… you know I never got your name." Taichi said as he scratched his chin. 

"It's Kouji." I say bluntly, not really caring. I just want something to eat and some time to relax… maybe some to even talk to Takuya… huh? Oh wow, my mind wasn't kidding, woohoo no more migraines!

"Okay then! Ken that's Kouji he's one of the five kids that came here for a guide! Now avoid Mimi because they tricked her…" Here Taichi winked at me, and although I shown no reaction I was surprised he knew. "…and be sure to take show them where they need to go, all right?" The elder explained. The boy nodded his head, and I guess that was Ken. 

"Huh? Oh hey Taichi-san, can I come too? Please?" Daisuke asked and got on his knees in a begging manner. He looked up hopefully at Taichi who shook his head no. "Awe, why not?" Daisuke whined.

"Too many reasons to list." Yamato answered to Taichi, and they both sweat-dropped. Grinning Taichi shrugged and glomped Yamato, again. That blonde seemed so very tolerant with Taichi I noticed… then again he did seem to really care for the other, you could see it in his eyes.

"How about you get the others, and we can hurry it up." Ken said and smiled gently. Nodding my head, I went back to find Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, and Takuya all staring out the window. I walked over frowning to see what was wrong and was deeply disturbed upon what I saw. This… this could not be…

A/N: Oh come on, you already know what they see, I don't really see the point of leaving it like this… but then again, you probably DON'T know. Because it is not what you don't think! That made no sense but ah well, I don't care the ant problem in my room seems to be gone. ^_^ My room smells funny… probably because it's clean. Yet again, another crappy chapter but oh well. v_v Hey, do you guys want me to update more, update less, or leave it as it is? You are all so nice to read and review, so I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible! Oh, and there's some Takouji fluff next chapter… unbelievable isn't it? XD


	7. It's unbelievable

Disclaimer: I still stand by my decision this is frivolous, I have already stated multiple times unend that I do not, nor ever will own Digimon,

…it was my brother with Rana. They were speaking with Mimi, whose face looked very confused. They were talking about something, and a dead fear filled my heart. Damn it… this was not the time nor the place I wished to come across Kouichi again, no matter how much I longed for him to return to us. We were all hungry as I said, and you know this from my constant complaining. The two shrugged and began to walk out of Diga Town, both with empty looks. Good, Mimi must have lied to them about us being here, but there's one minor problem… she was coming back!

"Come on, let's go." Ken whispered to us, and Izumi turned to look at him, then raised a brow at me. I just coolly got up and walked over, and the others decided to follow. Ken led us out the back door, and when we were around five feet away we heard Mimi's loud scream of anger when realizing she got tricked. "Where to?" Ken asked looking back to see our faces. 

"Anywhere there's food and a bed!" Junpei said quickly, as the door to the shop was opening to reveal Mimi exiting. Ken nodded, and all six of us tried to sneak away without her noticing us. Well, it was then the crowd decided to thin around us, and Mimi spotted all six of our bodies. 

"Run!" Izumi squeaked, and pushed Ken forward in a hurry, and before you know it all of us were following Ken in a frantic run to escape Mimi. We didn't know what she was capable of, and in my personal opinion I don't ever wish to find out. At least, not first-hand, I won't mind hearing from someone else… Eh, okay so that was a bit mean, oh well. I already told you, I don't know why I'm the Warrior of Light, it's a question that'll forever baffle even the smartest of people.

"Okay…" Ken panted as we slowed to a walk when we were a fair distance away from the angered woman. "Anything you'd like specifically the inn to have?" He asked. We all exchanged glances, not really knowing what kind of inn we were specifically looking for. Sure, food and beds were at the top of our lists, but seeing how big this place was we'd be looking around all day with those descriptions. I don't think Daisuke will take to kindly to us later if we ever see him if we keep Ken to long either…

"Well, not a big crowded one, that's for sure. Are there any inns that people can go into and no one will care who you are, or how you look?" Izumi asked. Ken nodded his head.

"Yeah, plenty of those, around ten." Ken explained, and further shown us by holding up ten of his fingers. Izumi sighed, I guess she had really hoped that would bring us down to one inn to stay at. I think we are all getting really worn out now…

"One that's not very… dodgy?" Junpei said, a hint of implication. Smiling Ken patted him on the arm, and held up four fingers. Well, that knocks out six… just three more to go… "Oh, and has really nice beds, and food!" He drooled, causing Ken to sweat-drop. With a small nod, Ken held up two fingers. "…Well, I'm at a loss. What else guys?" I knew what else. There was a chance of something… it was from what Mimi had said earlier. Walking over to get very close to Ken, I whispered in his ear.

"One that does not belong to the Dark Lord." His eyes got big at the mention, then he turned to me and nodded his head. Taking a quick turn, we all followed suit quickly.

"What'd you ask him?" Tomoki asked me, as we all walked briskly through the crowds. 

"Which one was not associated with Lord Cherubi." I muttered under my breath. Tomoki nodded his head, probably now too recalling what Mimi had told us. We had money for us all to get two rooms, something we could easily share along with food. But, but now that I think of it… how will we pay these guide people?

"We're here." Ken said lowly. I raised a brow at him, and he gave me a weak smile. "Mimi told us, so you don't have to worry about paying, so long as you defeat him." I noticed Ken chose to not say Cherubi's name out loud. "It has good housing, it's not dodgy, very few people come here, and not even he bothers with it. No one cares about your business so long as you pay, and refuse to complain. I wish you luck." Ken finished, and with this said he left. Looking upon the building in front of us, I understood now why not many people came. It looked old and run-down, as if there was never maintence. The windows were closed, so you could not see inside, but this did not matter. It was what we got, and we best appreciate it seeing as our guide has now left. We walked slowly inside the places interior, and even this looked old and ruggedy. 

"How may I help you?" A man drawled at the counter. He had short blonde hair, and his eyes were hidden by dark glasses. He wore garbs that covered him well, and there was an enigmatic air around him. Izumi, being the one with all the money, walked up to him. His eyes lowered as he looked at her and waited for the girl to say something. Gulping she looked sternly back up at him.

"We would like two rooms sir." Izumi said, trying to keep her shaking voice calm, and her eyes staring back at his. Though she seemed to be more troubled than she should, why I cannot tell.

"Ni? For all five of you?" He asked.

"Yes sir, please." Izumi said politely, her eyes still making contact with his. 

"All right, four shillings." The man sighed, "Would you like anything else?" He continued.

"We are curious if there is a dining area in which we may be permitted to visit later on, after we are situated." Izumi pressed, but in a manor it was not seemingly rude. She has talent…

"Hai… so long as you don't disturb the others." He said. Holding out his hand, Izumi gave him the payment, turned around, grabbed two keys, and handed them to her. "Second floor, rooms 89 and 4." He said with a sigh. 

"Domo arigatou." Izumi whispered and walked by us. Although puzzled, we followed her knowing she'd give us an explanation once we were in the privacy of one another. 

Let's just say, the rooms on the second floor is a great deal better than what you would think. Everything was clean, and looked brand new. Perhaps they kept the look of an old, rundown look to keep it so that not too many people come here. The floor was swept and mopped, walls scrubbed, and the torches lighting it were gilded and the fire lit it almost happily. A fine place indeed. She stopped dead in between two shined doors, one had the number 89, the other had four. Did this guy know how to count, or was there some meaning behind it. Unlocking a door, she shoved us all in it and then walked in afterwards, closing and locking the door. 

"His name is Yamaki." Izumi said suddenly. Junpei and Tomoki looked at her with utter bewilderment, while Takuya was too busy looking around, gazing at the finery of the room. I was listening, but also watching him with minor curiousity. Something told me he hasn't been in a room this nice, and probably didn't expect to sleep in here. 

"You read his mind!?" Junper hissed under his breath. Izumi gave him a weak smile.

"Not on purpose, it was as if he _wanted_ me to read his mind. I felt this unusual tugging, and next thing I know I'm trying to talk to this man at the same time as looking around in it. Guys, I think he might have been reading my mind back too!" Izumi said, a distressed look on her face. Upon hearing this I took my attention from Takuya to her and narrowed my eyes. Was it possible…?

"What? But, I thought only we had abnormalities like that!" Junpei fretted. Izumi shrugged, and looked around.

"I did too but… either we were wrong… or this guy might be another Legendary Warrior." Izumi said darkly. It got rather silent in the room, even Takuya stopped peering around curiously. If he was another Warrior, he either worked for Cherubi, or did not care for his destiny. Or maybe… no, it couldn't be. People didn't have that strong of a will, they couldn't will a mind-reader to go inside their head and hear out all their problems. That was just crazy, but it was a possibility. Doubting it, I did not bring up the thought.

"Well, we best get settled in to get something to eat." Junpei said, lightening the mood. "Right now we're all hungry and tired, and so we can't think too well on it can we?" He asked with a lopsided grin. I have never agreed with you more Junpei, never in my entire life. 

"Sounds good. So who sleeps where? Orignally it was me and Junpei, Kouji and Tomoki, but now we have an extra person." Izumi giggled. Women…

"I can sleep on the floor, don't worry about me." Takuya said gently, and continued to look around. We all sweat-dropped, well it was going to take awhile before he finally got the idea we saw him as an equal…

"Nah, how about Kouji, Tomoki, and Takuya sleep in the same room. Tomoki's small enough to allow enough room for Takuya, ne?" Junpei said with a grin. 

"Sounds good to me, now lets hurry so we can eat!" Izumi cried, and before there was any reaction whatsoever from us she dragged Junpei off to the next room. Ours was silent…

"Well, might as well get situated." I stated, ending the silence and tossed a bag I was carrying onto the bed. The other two glanced at me and I motioned for them to get comfortable too. 

"Ah… that was great." Junpei said with a smile and patted his stomach. We had paid for our dinner, then stuffed our faces. Well, at least Junpei, Izumi, and Tomoki did. Takuya was a bit unsure of what he could eat, and even when I finally explained to him it was up to him, he was still hesitant what he ate. I was thinking as I ate, so compared to a certain three who were gorging I was eating like a snail. Very slow. No matter, I got my food, and now I am happy and ready to get some sleep. The others seemed to agree, because when we went back up to our rooms we said nothing at all. In our room, there were two beds so I slept by myself (as usual) on one bed, while Takuya and Tomoki shared the other. 

It was so nice… the darkness engulfed me like a kind mother, and cleared my thoughts away from me for the time being. That is, until the middle of the night when I heard someone cry out into the night. I shot up from my laying position and looked around wildly. Was I just hearing things? No, I couldn't have… Calming down slighty, I took a more careful look around the room, to see an empty bed near me. I slid out of mine, and searched the room carefully, before sighing. Maybe I was hearing things… but where were Takuya and Tomoki? 

"Wonderful…" I mutter, and sit on the edge of my bed. I could tell the two weren't in their bed, because the moonlight coming through the window provided enough for me to see. The moonlight… the only source of comfort when lost in the dead of night. It was like a savior to so many travelers who were lost in the ways of the careless night. I growled, still at a loss to understand my destiny. At least nature knew… damned lucky thing. In the silence, I hear something similar to stifled sobs. I didn't hear that before… then again I was in a minor panic mode. Following the soft noise, I finally found someone curled up in a corner. "Hey…" I whisper and shake them. 

"Huh?" The person looks up, and my eyes widen slightly. It was Takuya, but why was he crying.

"Takuya, whats wrong?" I query him. He looks away, and avoids my gaze. "Where's Tomoki?" I say, deciding my first question may have been a bit too early on.

"Junpei and Izumi's room." Takuya whispers. "He said he wished to check on them, he thought he heard something from in there. Turns out Izumi had a dream of Yamaki's, and right now Tomoki and Junpei are trying to get it out of her what she saw. He told me to tell you whenever you woke up." Was the lengthened illumination as to the other boy's absence. All right, that explained that, but what was wrong with HIM?

"Thanks for telling me." I say, and give Takuya a reassuring smile. He doesn't return the sign, and instead tries to scoot away from me. Did I do something wrong? I hope not. "Are you okay?" I asked, the only real question I could think of.

"I'm fine." Takuya answered, clearly lying. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He stiffens against my small embrace.

"Your crying, so something **is** wrong, please tell me." I silently plea with him. Although he's still stiff against me, he relaxes a small bit. 

"It doesn't matter…" Takuya murmurs quietly. I sigh, wishing he could for just once understand that what he thinks and feels does matter to me, and the others. 

"Yes, it does. Look, you can tell me everything in the world, and I won't care, understand?" I explain, hoping now he'll tell me. I push him away, before turning him around and grabbing his chin and lifting it up so I can have a good look at his eyes. They were watery and fear swam in the unshed tears, now I had to know.

"I…" Takuya starts, then moves carefully so he can look away from me. Damn, I really don't like it when he looks away from me, especially when I have such a good look on his features… I don't always get to look at him this carefully you know. Stupid Fates… "I had a dream, that's all…" He finishes. Oh yes, a dream makes you cry… Rather than press it upon him what it was, I asked a different question.

"Was it you whom I heard a few minutes ago?" I ask in a whispers. He looks hesitant whether or not he'll answer, and seems to cogitate it. Finally he nods his head slowly. Again I wrap my arms around him, this time in a comforting hug. He stiffens against me again, but I don't really care. Something scared him, and I was not going to let it continue tormnenting him. Plus, he's really warm, and I really like hugging him. He's so soft… and cuddly… warm… Eh? Oh, yes now my next question. "What'd you dream?" He doesn't say anything, rather sighs contently against me and relaxes fully. You know, I have this really weird urge to suddenly kiss him… oh… shit… well, there goes my dream to never like anyone more than I should. 

"I saw Jack hurting Shinya… and he was saying that it was my brother's fault I was gone…" Takuya whispered against my chest, and he slowly began to shake. He was going to cry again… aww damn, right when I got him to stop. Wait, he had a dream about his brother? Go figures, he already seemed rather worried about his brother, and now it's probably driving him crazy about his brother's well-being. Then today Mimi brought up the subject of Jack, so that's probably what caused him to have that nightmare. Makes sense, I'd be worried like crazy too if I were him. In a way, I know how he feels. Not having anyone in your family left except your brother, and then not knowing if he's okay. 

"Hey, Takuya?" I whisper. He looks up at me, trying to hold back his tears of worry. I wipe them away gently and smile down at him. "How about this, when this crazy adventure is over, we go pay Jack a visit okay? Not the friendly kind either… and see if maybe we can… 'persuade' Jack to let your brother go okay?" I say, and give him a warm smile. His eyes that were once full of worry and fear relax and show a thousand thanks. He sighs gently and lays his head on my chest.

"Arigatou… Kouji-kun…" He whispers in a yawn. I smile, then stop. Did he just call me Kouji-kun…? I was about to ask him, then sweat-drop when seeing he fell asleep on me. Oh well, at least now if he wakes up again I'll be here with him… keep him safe… forever.

A/N: TAKOUJI FLUFF!!! XD Okay, it's not quite that much but… damnit there's some, so I'm happy! *Doing a dance* Here I thought we'd NEVER get this far lol… ^_^ Mwahahah… so Kouji finally knows how he feels for Takuya. *Sigh of relief* Look at how long it took him, a story and seven chapters of it's sequel… baka. -_- Hmm... okay I shall continue to update everyday (hopefully), mwahahahah!!! Maybe we can have more Takouji fluff next chapter... I dunno, I don't have it typed up yet. T_T Thank you so much again for being so nice as to review! Have a great day, or night, whenever your reading this!


	8. Too much talk

Disclaimer: Do you not listen? I don't own Digimon, and never will (sadly)! If you bother me about it one more time I will send ants after you! Oh, and I do not own Wal*Mart either…

At first, I had no trouble at all falling asleep with Takuya in my arms. Of course, some time early in the morning, a short time before even the first glimpse of sunrise, I woke up with an annoying pain stabbing at me and my legs were asleep. Perfect, just perfect. It was extremely dark in the room; much darker than it was when I first woke up this past night. This was because the moon had gone, and there ceased to be stars out now. Great… Sighing, I place my head gently on top of Takuya's, who was still sleeping ever so peacefully. I didn't have it in me to wake him up, which is rather strange for me. I smirk recalling a time when Kouichi and me had gotten lost together out in the woods when we were three, and he had fallen asleep in my lap. He was scared, and at the time I personally could care less. Later on though, after I got tired of sitting in the same position and having a warm body on my lap I rolled him off, thoroughly waking him. That wasn't the only time either, I can name at least ten times off the top of my head in which this has occurred, and I didn't give a shit that they were angered because I have awoken them from their slumber. 

With Takuya though… for some reason it's something entirely different. I don't think it's the fact that in a way he's having a similar problem family-wise, but that. Well, I'd rather not think about it, I'm already having a hard enough time accepting it as it is. I like him… like him! In a way I really feel I shouldn't, but I do. Contemplating on my thoughts, I did not hear the door creaking until a small voice called out.

"Takuya? Kouji? Anyone awake?" It was Izumi, and it seemed that she was alone. Now why was she up already, and wasn't distressed about a dream she had earlier?

"Yes, someone's awake." I sigh, not really caring right now. I was uncomfortable, my legs were sleeping, I had to many thoughts swirling in my mind, and I still did not have it in me to wake Takuya up. This is my night, isn't it wonderful? Feel free to visit me so that I can pop every last person who's snickering.

"Oh, Kouji! Where are you?" Izumi calls out, and she's probably groping the air wit her hands. I block off all other thoughts that had just entered my mind, not caring to know the result of what might happen if I don't. 

"On the floor." I say bluntly. Oh yah, don't think I don't hear you snickering at me… I know you are. Oh great, I'm going even crazier, why did that headache-causing voice leave? It kept me partially sane, or maybe it drove me to insanity… it's hard to tell. 

"Nande?" Izumi asked, and then finally tripped over Takuya and me. The said boy mumbled something and moved in closer to me. Ah… ignoring the feeling… ignoring… ignoring…

"This and that, that and this." I reply, seriously I'm not in the mood for much.

"Great reason." Izumi laughs, and she's probably smirking right now. "I believe I found you…"

"No, that'll be Takuya."

"Huh? What are you two sleeping together on the floor for!?" Izumi yelped, and I heard a sound of tumbling. Although my eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness, I can only see faint outlines of nearby things. I wait for a moment so that Izumi could refind herself and us in this darkness, this way during my explanation there won't be any bumps of interuption. A hand grabs my shoulder and clenches it tightly. 

"Yes Izumi, it is me." I sigh, and then feel her plop down behind me. Ah well, that's as close as she's going to get in this little lighting. "Takuya got worried about his brother so I had to calm him down, ended up falling asleep like this." 

"I see… I'm guessing you just woke up because Takuya's not on the floor grumbling." Izumi giggled, causing me to roll my eyes. Well, she was right about that… but not fully. 

"Just for your comment I'm not going to." I growled before shifting lightly to not wake up the boy on my lap. Oh damn this is going to be _fun._

"Your mean Kouji…" Izumi whined. 

"What are you doing in here?" I question her, ignoring her last comment. Oh yah, I'm so very mean I'd kick a puppy… actually, that does sound like it may prove to be fun. No, I did not think that! I will not take into consideration of kicking a poor, innocent, harmless puppy! Like Takuya. No wait, Takuya's certainly not a puppy nor is he harmless. I faintly recall when we first met Takuya and how wonderful of a time I had dodging his fire. 

"I see Takuya gave you the message Tomoki wanted him to." Izumi groaned, and she slowly layed down next to me. How cruel, I'm becoming some sort of therapist now. Oh, I see it works, fine be that way! Why am I still talking to myself?

"Yah, so what's going on?" I sigh; figuring this would lead to Izumi complaining one way or the other to me. My eye twitches.

"Don't worry Kouji, I'm not here to complain, just to find a place to sleep." Izumi sighed. A breath of relief escaped my lips, I was thankful she knew me so well. Wait, if she was reading my mind… ah well, I could care less

"Whatever." I brush her off again, acting like my usual self. Takuya moves around again, and I look back down at him. Currently the sun is starting to show faint lines of it arising, and I can barely see his face in the still dim light. 

"Kouji…?" Izumi calls out, and I move my hand up to Takuya's hair and faintly run it over the brown strands.

"Hmm?" I start, and stop what I was doing in case Takuya might be either awake or starting to.

"We both have ourselves in a fix don't we?" She pries at me. I roll my eyes and adjust my head to look at her in the face. It was shadowed eerily in the oncoming light, and she had this strange adnormal serious looked placed on her features.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… ever since we got here I can't control my mind, I keep hearing others thought last night. And I think I might've heard yours… and if I did I must say I have never heard such peculiar things coming from your voice." Izumi says, and looks at me for a reaction. I facially show none, but mentally raise a brow. She lost control ever since we got in here? So, there's most certianly things going on here we're are not aware of. Shit. Wait, she read my thoughts?!! Why am I so slow mentally…?

"Care to explain why you think it was me." I demand rather than question. She laughs, and sits up deciding sleep won't come now. 

"Well, the voide speaking it sounded exactly like you, and you're the only person who has a brother in our little group. Except Tomoki and Takuya that is… and Tomoki's thoughts are always on home while Takuya's are so curious. So, that left you." Izumi explained, and had a superior smirk. Girl, I swear if you do not wipe that off your face I will for you! "And don't threaten me mentally." …Damn you, get out! "Fine fine…" Izumi sighed, and shrugged. 

"Keep that up and someone's going to kill you… now either slowly or agonizingly slowly…" 

"Kouji, you do realize you just said that out loud right?" Izumi queried me.

"Yes, I felt the need to say it outloud that way you'd get the picture more clearer." I state, and slowly move Takuya off me without waking him and so that I could stand. Oh… thank you that feels soooo good…

"You are so loving. I take it then that you are the one?" 

"Whatever you want to believe." I say with indifference, knowing she knew full well it was me and there was no way I could change that. Hold on a second, she read Takuya's mind? Wow, that took a long time for it to sink in…

"Aww, how cute you like Takuya!" Izumi gushed, and I face-faulted. Getting up and dusting myself off I shot her one hateful death glare, and she stopped having a look of delight on her face.

"One, never have 'cute' and my name in the same sentence unless you are referring to someone else or me harming something 'cute'. Second, you really should ask people's permission first before you read their mind. Third, _what if Takuya is awake!?_" I hiss, not daring to raise my voice. Izumi chuckles at my over-reaction, but I can't help it this is the first time something like this has occurred to me, and for goodness sakes I'm sixteen! That's pretty sad but ah well… life goes on.

"Well _sorry!_ I told you, I control my mind-reading last nihgt, not that I ever could but… you get the picture." Izumi sighed. "And besides, Takuya's not even close to awake, right now he's a bit busy dreaming about something called 'Wal*Mart', I don't quite get it. He must have one very peculiar imagination…" Izumi said and looked over Takuya carefully. I didn't really want to know, so I continued to pace around the room. It's really weird how my legs were asleep but when I got up it was as if they never were. Odd, but okay. "Kouji, I have another question. You know… when we were back at Jack's Village? Tomoki had said he got all the information he needed from Jack by overhearing his conversation, you have any idea what it might be?" I blinked and turned to her. It was a ton of bricks slapping me in the face. What was the informatio…?

After awhile the others had woken up, and again Izumi was bombarded with questions again. She waved them off saying she was fine, and it seemed like she was. Though, my mind was busy on multiple other questions. What kind of information did Tomoki choose to not share with us? What kind of dream did Yamaki have? Where is Kouichi? How curious is Takuya? Why does my mind always revert back to Takuya? And so forth, you know, important questions leading to more rather stupid ones. We walked down the stairs towards the dining area to get our breafast before heading out, but a certain someone was blocking our way. Yamaki.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked, and a strange smirk played across his face. Everyone but me murmured something about 'okay', and I held back a yawn. "Really now? Care to join me for some breakfast before you leave?" 

"No, we'll do fine by ourselves thank you." Junpei muttered quietly.

"Oh, I do not wish to impose on people such as yourselves, but there are things I must discuss with you, and I hope you do not yield to do so because of certain… ah things that happened during the night. Do not peer so cautiously at m, I will explain all in a moment's time. Care to join me then?" Yamaki persuaded us. Tomoki sighed and nodded his head tiredly; not really caring to look into whether or not we could trust this man. "Good, come come." So, we followed this man into his quarters behind the desk in which we purchased our rooms last night. "Have a seat, and dig in." Yamaki said with a bright smile. 

"Where's the food?" Junpei asked a bit dumbly as we looked at the empty table. Yamaki chuckled.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell the waiters to bring some foods in for you." Yamaki said with his strange smile. He clapped his hands and then turned to us. "Now, I presume you'd like an explanation wouldn't you?" He began with us.

"That'd be nice." I mutter. He smirks as he entwines his hands and rests his chin upon it. 

"All right, as you know I am Yamaki, and I figured you may wish to know about the Legendary Warriors before you…"

A/N: Mwahahah… Yamaki, the all-knowing character! XD By the way, Rebecca what did you mean by the soft-spot thing? Sorry I'm just a little slow… Oh wow this was a boring... and horribly pathetic. So sorry.... I did this last minute, so... please do not murder me!!! (Especially because it lacks Takouji fluff...)


	9. Even more boring talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own the cat that has decided to suddenly stalk me.

"All right, as you know I am Yamaki, and I figured you may wish to know about the Legendary Warriors before you…" He began, but didn't get very far into it before the others bombarded him with questions. He held up a hand, and they all quieted. "Now, I will explain everything without taking too much of your time." The waiters came in and handed us our food, ironically our favorite dishes. How did he…? "Twenty-five years ago was when darkness started to reveal itself. The Legends, or the Fates depending on how each of you were raised, did not see much of a danger at the time, but to prevent the darkness from getting too powerful they awakened the powers inside Ten creatures. When they had come to, it was then everyone had realized that what the darkness they saw was only the tip of an iceberg. Striking fully, four Warriors went down before they fully got to acknowledge their part in this all. The other six, was seperated into three groups, two each. Thunder with Wind, Ice with Darkness, and Fire with Light, which was not unusual for any of them.

After two years, they had finally thought they could defeat the fiend that started it all. They were so terribly wrong… so horribly wrong. They had not even known the true darkness! But, they did find out… oh yes they did… he was called Lucemon, half human, half darkness. One side of him looked harmless and angelic, while the other was menacing and hateful. He hired men to either capture the Warriors, or to convert them to evil. The Fates, or Legends, could not allow this to happen. So they gave you children the powers of the Legendary Warriors, while still keeping the current ones. All except Fire, who was the youngest and plenty more resistance to the darkness. She was only twelve at this time, and childish innocence along with naiveness has always been a powerful barrier. Now, fifteen Warriors against the darkness, but you were all to young and were untrained in the ways of using your abilities. If I am correct all but one of you are still. Hope was high though, and Lucemon seemed to be falling back. The next year, everyone was yet again proven wrong. I suppose you can say being overly cocky has cost them lots of chances, ne?

Four of the Legendary Warriors were killed, one converted, the other captured. Of you, the next generation of Warriors, five of you were converted, but none captured thank goodness. Soon after this though, Lucemon disappeared, and no one knows what happened to him. Now, twenty-two years later Cherubi has appeared and you are all setting out to defeat him. Seeing to the fact Cherubi has four Legendary Warriors working for him, it's believable that he works for Lucemon so if you defeat him…" Yamaki let it trail from there. I knew what it meant, and so did the others. If we defeat Lord Cherubi, chances are we would have to face Lucemon right afterwards. 

"Yamaki… how do you know… all of this?" Izumi asked, her voice carrying her curiousity.

"Heheh… I used to be an actual FortuneTeller, one of the people believed to communicate with the Fates themselves. I know plenty of things that no normal mortal would, feel free to ask me any questions of yours I can answer them most likely." Yamaki replied politely, and took a sip of water that had been placed there for him. Probably thirsty from all that explaining… so, we could ask him any question… I had plenty.

"Who were the two Warriors that still lived?" I queried. 

"The ones that lived? Let me see… ah yes. The Warrior of Wood was converted to darkness, though he died a few years back… and then the Warrior of Fire was captured, she died a few years back also." Yamaki explained, and took another sip of his drink. I wonder…

"So… was she Takuya's mom?" I pried in, and I think I heard Takuya nearly choke on something at the mention of his mom. Uh… oops, should I have asked that in private? I've never been very good at these kinds of things. 

"Yes… and that's why he's not a girl. The Fates had never expected their young Warrior of Flame to die at such a young age, only twenty-one." Yamaki sighed, and we heard a thump. We all looked over to see Junpei had fainted, what came over him? "Ah, I see he's good in math. Now, it was an unexpected turn, the Fates didn't foretell it, so they had little choice but to had the ability of flame over to her eldest son, who she taught everything too, am I correct?" He further explained. Takuya was staring at his plate and nodded his head solemnly. "Yes… the Fates truly did make a horrible mistake to not have made a second Warrior of Flame earlier but, then again it could have been for the better they didn't." With that he smiled and stood up. "I shall leave you all now to your journey, I wish you luck." When leaving I swear if I didn't know any better he winked at me… damn does EVERYONE SUDDENLY KNOW!?! I can't keep any privacy thanks to Izumi and now a guy who runs an inn even knows! Whose next, the sugar plum fairy!? 

"Junpei! Oi, Junpei! Are you all right?!" Izumi asked with worry, shaking our eldest friend. He moaned a little and sat up before looking around.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked and rubbed his head. Izumi and Tomoki helped him stand up, and sighing knowing I probably wouldn't get anything more to eat got up too. All well… when I'm hungry again I will be sure to let them know… and tell them how much of it is their fault… you know, that kind of thing. 

"We should probably head out now." Tomoki murmured, and they began leading Junpei to his and Izumi's room. I tapped Takuya on the shoulder to get his attention, and he got up also.

"Is it okay I asked Yamaki that question?" I questioned him, please do not be mad at me…

"Yah, it's fine." Takuya said with a smile. "I just think though that it was a surprise for Junpei." He continued. I raised a brow at him to go on and he sighed. "Our mom, me and Shinya's, died when I was eight… and she was twenty-one… Take a guess how old she was when I was born." He sighed. Okay, let's see here twenty-one minus eight is… HOLY SHIT!!! My face held pure shock and disbelief and Takuya shurgged at my look. His mom had him when she was thirteen?! Isn't that a bit young to have a kid? I'm not a girl or anything, and I hear older women complain about childbirth all the time, but at that age?! You know, I don't want to know… Takuya and me walked back up to our room in silence, he was probably embarrased about what he had just told me, and I couldn't blame him. Although a part of me felt bad for not really saying anything to him…

"Got everything you three?" Junpei asked as he and Izumi walked inside with all their stuff. I nodded my head; we've been packed. "All right, let's head out!" He said with a smile, and we slowly made our way out. It was mid-afternoon, and we were already leaving, and I was already hungry. Well, this time I will ignore my needs for nutrition because we're heading towards more dangerous things now. Like wild hungry beasts that won't eat us because we've gotten so skinny. Speaking of which, I noticed how much everyone had slimmed and grown this entire time. When we started out, Junpei was slightly bigger than he is now, because he had slight more fat than muscle. Now it seems though, he has more muscle than fat. Izumi, being fifteen was already becoming more and more of a lady, but she seems to have grown much more of one on our adventure. A very muscled and messy lady, but hey she's one none-the-less. Tomoki grew a few inches, and that's the only more major change in him I've seen. And I can't honestly tell you in what ways Takuya has grown, because how I look at him keeps changing so I'm not entirely sure. 

"Going without anything to eat?" Yamaki asked. We were walking down the stairway when I was thinking all this, and we just now reached the bottom. "That's not very healthy, you're growing children still." He continued. Yes… we are finally someone who agrees with me! Long after my days of complaining, but that will change starting… later. He smirked and held out a bag full of, is it? Yes, food! It also had a book, some tools we could probably use and a few lightweight weapons. Yes, this time we are leaving prepared… a lovely change in pace. 

"T-thanks."Izumi sputted and grabbed the bag. Junpei held out a hand to hold it for her, and she gratefully handed it to him. 

"No problem, I just hope you can do what the other's couldn't. Oh, and remember, together your united as one, and your battles are won*. Good day to you." With that, he left. Well, he left us with supplies and an interesting little rhyme there. 

"Well… we should get going I guess." Junpei stated, a bit shocked by how this man was helping us. I guess people want to be free from this darkness once and for all, and the only way to do that is to help us succeed. My eyes harden, we will defeat Cherubi, and then if I have to do it on my own I swear Lucemon will pay for all the damage he's done over the past twenty-five years…

A/n: I am so sorry for all this boring stuff… I swear, next chapter won't be so boring! In fact, if I can manage it will contain Takouji fluff… and maybe some Junzumi fluff… mwahahahahah!! Oh, and these two chapters were for the sake of it's sequel. I don't give a damn what anyone says, I love this story! Though these past two chapters are very boring… and short… and boring… you get the point. T_T I hate these chapters… How about this, I put up another chapter later on today if I can manage? It's no promise, but I will try.


	10. Vice Grips

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Digimon, and you want to know what else? I hate yaoi… Yes, by the way all of that was sarcasm, no I do not own Digimon and I do love yaoi. 

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot… I watch my feet with mild interest, and try to think of other, better things to keep me busy but no. All I think about is my left foot then my right foots then my left and so forth. Nobody was talking; we all just walked along the road towards Lord Cherubi. Normally I wouldn't mind this; normally I could care less. Though, this time there was something different, a tension in the air that couldn't be released. I knew what it was too. Everyone was unnerved by the fact that first hand, after we defeat Cherubi we had to face a stronger darkness. Then, we were tense and paying close attention to our surroundings in case Rana decided now was the time to show herself again, because she did after all say she would be back to take one of us down with her. I wouldn't put it past her; the woman was going insane. 

Sighing I finally look up at the sky, tiring of constantly looking at my feet and having the same thoughts roll over in my mind every second. We must have been walking for a long time, as the sky was a bright orange with swirls of pink, red, purple, and yellow. The clouds were being illuminated by the setting suns glow and had this strange gold tint on them as if they were pieces of the skies art. It was becoming dusk, and at some point we'd have to stop for a rest, and something quick to eat. Knowing about everyone's unease, I suspected we'd probably have someone stay up and play guard, then switch places with someone else. I'll stand watch, no problem; I'm not in the mood for sleep right now. In fact, I'm not in the mood for anything to eat either, currently I'd rather just sit down and go over everything that has happened so far, and try to understand a few things. 

For example… why did I not ask Yamaki why I was chosen as the Warrior of Light? From what he said, the Legends knew exactly what they were doing with the beginning nine of us, so… why me? Wasn't there someone more suitable? It's so confusing… stupid destiny had to be so damned weird. I sigh, and notice Takuya looking at me with a questioning look. "What?" I snap. He smiles and shrugs, before returning to watch where he was walking. How peculiar… I watch him with confusion for a moment before shrugging; I'll figure it out later. Funny… I thought that awhile ago and now I'm thinking it again. Smiling I realize just how little I know about him, but how much he understood about me. Now who was doing the confusing?

"I think that spot will do." Tomoki chirped, and pointed over at a small grove of trees nearby. It slowly grew into another forest ahead, what was with us and our luck with finding forests? Well, actually the first time Takuya showed us where one was, this time we just find it. Guess he meant that's where we're going to be staying tonight, whatever it works. Taking our careful time to get there, it didn't take long for us to get settled in. Junpei got some wood, Takuya started a fire for us, and Tomoki was settling areas for everyone to sleep, while Izumi cooked something for dinner. Me? I just sat against a tree watching the light sky turn to night. Although I should have helped, I gotten very quickly preoccupied with pondering questions with no possible answer available to me. It was not long before it was time to eat, but I was so lost in thought I never really did notice, at least not until someone told me.

"Kouji, aren't you hungry?" Takuya asked, snapping me to reality. I looked at him and saw that he was holding some sort of food out for me. Shrugging I didn't really answer, I'm not exactly in the mood for anything to eat. At exactly that my stomach decided it was hungry whether I liked it or not and growled. Takuya chuckled and smiled. "I take it you are." He said, and placed the food on my lap. "Oh, and by the way because you didn't say anything when they were assigning guard duties you have first watch." He happily informed me.

"Thanks…" I muttered, and watched him walk away. Sighing, I look down at the food in my lap, it looked like it was broken in half. Not really looking too deep into it, as I don't know how much food we have, I ate it and watched as the stars themselves began appearing, and before realizing it everyone but me were asleep. Blinking in surprise, I rubbed my temples in annoyance as to how much I lost track of time. Currently, I have to pay attention to our surroundings, not the things going on inside my head. Gazing around seeing nothing but darkness, and the sleeping form of the others I realize just how long this is going to be… at least mentally, in all reality time will be passing the same but it will seem slow. After a few moments passed, I got up to stretch my legs that were aching under me. Probably because I had a certain someone sleeping on them last night… 

What to do… nothing to do… Checking to make sure everyone was asleep; I silently hummed a song one of the maids at Destiny Walls had taught us, she said it was called 'Brave Heart'. I don't know why I was humming it, probably because I was bored beyond all belief and I needed something to pass the time with. It did for a short while, and when it got tiring I hummed 'In the Blue', another song I learned from the maid. Humming never has been proven to be very entertaining for me, but it was all I could think of to do without getting distracted or waking the others without proper cause. 

"Kouji…? What are you humming?" Someone yawned. I stopped quickly, and tried to hold back a blush. I hated it when someone catches you doing something you don't normally do. When it left, I looked for the owned of the voice, and found Takuya getting up and then stretching. Why is it he's usually the one who catches me doing things I don't want to be seen doing? Well, then again he won't tease me about it, so there's an upside…

"Something." I mutter, and walk back to my spot against the tree. "What, is it your turn to stand watch?" I'm not really in the mood currently to say anything that may cause me to feel slightly foolish in front of him, even though he won't hold it against me. I just… don't want him to see me as someone who's really foolish. 

"Oh… no, I'm second to last." Takuya yawned again, and looked around being slightly more awake. "How late is it?" 

"Not entirely sure, lost of track time." I reply in a barely audible voice, already knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere I wanted it too. Deciding I should change subjects, I take the time to get to know Takuya a bit more. There is always more to something than meets the eye as they say. "Do you know who your dad is?" Takuya looked mildly surprised by my sudden questioning of this, but then shrugs it off and has a neutral face. I should really stop getting into things like this…

"No, not really. I at first thought I had an idea who it might be, but after meeting you I don't think so anymore…" Takuya shrugs. My left eyebrow twitches as I feel some anger rising.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask, a bit insulted with how he worded it. Takuya chuckles and scratches the back of his head with a lopsided smile.

"Didn't mean to insult you Kouji-san, but with how my mom talked so favorably of the Warrior of Light I always expected him to be… different. You weren't quite what I thought, but then you probably are younger than he was." He explains to me. Calming down a bit, I guess it was understandable when he puts it that way. I'm still insulted though… and a bit hurt. "With how she talked about him… I've always wondered if he was my dad, but then again it could have been very easily anyone else. My mom… she was a really nice lady. Sometimes too nice for her own good and she had a hard time saying no. I remember I time when I asked her if she could tell me why she was screaming that one night… I was three at the time, and didn't understand many things. She didn't want to tell me, but as I said she had trouble saying no, so she gave up after a short time. I don't remember what she said, but I do know nine months later I got a little brother." Here Takuya stopped, and he looked a bit distant.

"So you and Shinya have a different father?" I know it's not really my place to ask, but I'm curious. Besides that, it's always good to tell others things you haven't told anyone else.

"Yah… at least I know Shinya's dad… I haven't told him though, I don't want to. Eventually though he'll know, whether from me… or him." Takuya sighed and looked up at the sky. Is… Jack Shinya's dad? Now, on my list of 'Why I should kill Jack', this makes it number… 108…

"Hmm… you okay?" He looks distant, no don't be distant with me! Okay, I've gone from serious to utterly foolish in my head rather quickly… Takuya seems to have this effect on me. 

"I'll be fine." He reassures me, and smiles. Guess talking about his past isn't something that bothers him too much, but talking about the troubles of the present seems to do a lot. Then again, things are happening now that could affect us all in so many ways. 

"All right." I mutter, and continue to look around. We sit in silence for awhile, I guess he didn't want to go to sleep whether it was because he was overlooking a few things he said to me or that he just wasn't tired. I feel myself slowly nod off… No, must stay awake, gaah… oh nighty-night…

"Kouji-san!" I jump, and see Takuya sigh with relief over me. What happened? Where's the danger!?!? Chuckling he waits for me to get a grip that he only woke me up, nothing else. "Your jumpy, you know that?" He asks, though I can easily tell it was meant as a harmless joke.

"No, I'm just a bit surprised. Why did you wake me up?" I growled. Takuya smiles and pats my head before plopping himself down in my lap. Okay then…

"You were suppose to stay up and watch until Izumi wakes up, she has a working internal clock. Now, because you cannot be trusted with staying awake I am sitting here until she is up." Takuya says slowly, either to annoy me or because he thinks I'm not awake. I think he's purposely trying to annoy me, because he just stuck his tongue out at me. Oh… so damn tempting… gaaaah must resist…

"I'm up, don't talk to slow." I growled, and he smirks and shrugs before leaning his back against my chest. If I didn't know any better I'd say he missed sleeping on my lap from last night. But I do know better, so I'm not going to let my fantasies get the better of me. A few minutes go by and I hear light snoring. I glance down to see Takuya had already fallen asleep. He was going to make sure I stayed up was he? Someone needs to make sure he stays up then. Oh well, I get to sleep with him on my lap again, so I'm happy. I won't be in the morning, but oh well. Wait, what about when Izumi wakes up? Ah hell, let her I'm not in the mood for such trivial things, I just want to go to sleep now. Sighing, I carefully wrap my arms around Takuya's waist and feel him snuggle up against me. How strange… I ignore the weird expanding feeling inside my chest, and try to concentrate my mind on other things. 

"How cute…" Izumi yawned. I give her a sarcastic smile before closing my eyes. I'm not in the mood to chat anymore, and now I can finally get some rest, mwahahah! 

Something was shaking me. It won't stop shaking me. It better stop shaking me before I give it a bloody nose or a few broken bones. Cease this shaking now, damnit I want to sleep! STOP IT!!! Oh fine, I will wake up, but only to beat the crap out of you. Oh, it's Takuya… okay; you have been spared my secret love. I did not think that, I'm still sleeping. Growling I look at him and see he looks slightly distressed. 

"What?" I groan and have a look of the uttermost annoyance.

"Kouji… can you let go of me please?" He asks me quietly, and I raise a brow. Seeing as no one else is awake, it's probably his turn to keep watch. Can't he keep watch from where he is right now? What's wrong!? WHY CAN'T I KEEP SLEEPING WITH HIM WHERE HE IS!!?

"Why…?" I continue, not exactly awake currently. He ignores this, and looks really, really distressed.

"Kouji-san… I have to use the rest room, please let me up. I tried when you were sleeping but you wouldn't let me get up." Takuya says, and I can feel him move around slightly. Oh, whoops. I let go and he gets up. "Can you uhm…" He starts. 

"Yah, go ahead I'll watch everyone." I yawn loudly and stand up, to again stretch my aching legs. He looks at me gratefully, and walks quickly away to go answer natures call. Slowly my brain begins to come too slightly more, and I realize just how much I let on I might like him. Ah… well he didn't look very deeply into it either, so I guess I'm safe for now. Yawning again I wait lazily for him to return, and check the surrounding area. I must have had a vice grip on him while we slept, at this I chuckled, that would be the first time I held someone so tightly to me… I'm getting soft. Time passed by, and still he did not return. Slowly getting edgy, I began to pace softly, not worried but getting a bit uneasy by the absence of his return so far.

"Ah… it my turn yet…? Kouji, what are you doing up still?" Tomoki yelped. He was most likely going to be the last to keep watch. Makes sense, he's the youngest so if he does fall asleep he'll be easy to carry for a short while. 

"I'm not up 'still', I got up awhile ago." I answered.

"Where's Takuya then?" Tomoki, well I'm not sure if he asked, as it was hard to tell what he said because he yawned at that exact moment.

"He had to use the rest room." I answered. Tomoki nodded his head understandingly and yawned very loudly again. Wow, for such a small guy I never knew how loud he could yawn… I mean, wow. 

"How long has he been gone?" Tomoki said, and took in another yawn. I stopped my pacing and stood there for a moment's time. Good question, how long HAS he been gone? Too long for my liking, I'll tell you that much.

"I'm going to go look for him." I say finally, and begin to walk away from the camp, a sick feeling clenching my stomach. What if something happened?

"Want me to come?"

"No, stay here and keep watch like you're supposed to." I order. Tomoki sighs and nods his head before sitting down in front of the still burning fire. Weird how long it's been burning, but then again Takuya did light it. I walked quickly through the forest blindly, my eyes darting from one dark area to the next. I said no words, and did not call out, it would be foolish. All that would accomplish is attract unwanted possible attention towards me and besides that I was feeling as if I was being pulled in a certain direction. The clear land before me provided plenty of viewing pleasure, but I was in no stargazing mood. With only a full moon as light, I walked with much more speed. Towards the forest. You know, the ground feels slightly damp…

S/N (Saga's Note): HP… is a bit busy. *Watches men in white coats cart her off in a straight jacket* o0;; She'll be back, but there's something we much tell you. Hmm, Rebecca you do have a point (from ch.8)... but hey we aren't very good at keeping Kouji ic... besides that he has more than a soft spot for Takuya as you can tell... ^_~ And wow, thank you so much for liking those other chapters! *Bows down* Almighty persons!!


	11. Drowning in darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Well, wasn't that rather blunt?

You know, the ground feels slightly damp… A sudden feeling of daijavou overcame me, and wheels spun inside my brain. Didn't I walk on damp ground shortly before we had to face Rana? I think my face paled, but I really could care less and soon I found myself running blindly to wherever it was that was pulling me. Dodging trees without thinking, all that I knew was that I must find Takuya, and hoped that he was all right and Rana was nowhere nearby. With fear driving me to make sure everything was all right, it was not long before I found myself face to face with a large river running through the forest. I had nearly fallen in, but stopped just in time. Looking around, I sighed with deep relief when seeing Takuya had fallen asleep against a tree. Walking quietly over, I shook him until he finally woke up. Well, the river explains why the ground was damp further away… I think.

"Huwaanh?" Takuya yawned and looked with confusion around. 

"You really shouldn't fall asleep so far away." I chuckle. Takuya looks at me with the uttermost confusion.

"I didn't fall asleep…" He murmured, and this got me. He didn't? Then why did I find him sleeping here…? A low cold laugh echoed, answering my question. We both looked around for the source, only causing the creator of the laugh to carry out their laughter even louder.

"I told you, I would take one of you down with me… but then I thought, what if I could take down two of you?" A feminine voice called out then began to cackle darkly. Rana… "I knew if I could get one of you away from the others, at least one of you would follow after… and just for my luck it was you Kouji! Ahahahahah!" Rana cackled more so, and slowly the water built up and she formed from the algea-infested waters. I suppose the water wasn't very clean, but then again we were probably very close to Cherubi. 

"What do you want?" I snapped. Well, that was a rather stupid question, I already had knew what she wanted. I guess I'm still not fully awake, I'm asking questions I already know the answers to… Rana chuckled lowly, and smirked darkly at us. 

"To kill you." She stated simply and held her left hand high above her. Even in the dark I could see all the damages of our last fight to her face. It was… horrible. The area in which was cracked by Junpei's Thunder Fists was crusted with blood, and scars ran all over her face. "Draining Rain!" She called, not that again… Not even a second after she said that the deadly rain started to pour down upon us two, the dangerous liquid burning at our skin again. I yelped, and cringed for a few seconds each time every new drop landed on me. Takuya was fairing slightly better, but the rain was still ebbing down on his skin too. It felt like rough skin being scraped painfully across your skin, but does causing any bleeding. It's painful…

"Can you do anything besides that!?" I hissed at her, and all she did was smile insanely, and her eyes got wide with malicious glory. She is rather freaky-looking like that.

"Plenty. Take this!" She hissed, and the river quite literally picked itself from its banks and hovered high over us, but the deathly rain still went through it landing on us. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to fight her, and I can't understand why! Grrraah! Oh… this is going to hurt. The entire part of the river that removed itself now crashed down on both of us, washing around inside of it with the rain swirling around stinging at our skin. I let out a deep breath of air from the shock, as did Takuya, but I did not drink in any of it, as much as my lungs screamed at me to do so. Takuya on the hand did, and well… I don't think he knows how to swim. Actually, I barely know how to myself, so this is NOT a good thing! Flailing around I try to move around in the water, but it's churning so quickly, and my lungs are burning so bad… Then it all leaves. I collapse down onto the ground breathing hard in the sweet air. What happened?

"What… the… hell… happened….?" I pant out, and although my entire body is now aching with pain I look around desperately to find Takuya. Looking over I see him laying down and panting heavily, he opens his eyes and smiles weakly at me to let me know nothings wrong, he's just a little weak. Sighing in relief I search for Rana. Where did she g-AHHH! I cry out as something rams into my ribs. Snapping my attention to the cause I see Rana smiling before her fist flies up and hits me directly under my chin-she just did an uppercut. I feel my body get flown over backwards and the air is knocked again out of me as I land down harshly on the ground. I groan and stumble when getting up. Looking painfully at her, she holds a victorious smile.

"I really don't think you can defeat Lord Cherubi if I'm too much for you." She laughs out. I glare at her, and say nothing. "This will be to easy." She says with a smile. "Now, to drown you both." She says, and has a sickening sweet smile that Death himself wears when first greeting you. The river rises upwards again, but this time I'm ready. I go quickly over to Takuya and grab him tightly, before the river crushes us both again. I may not be that great of a swimmer, but at least I can slightly swim, from what I can tell he can't at all. The water spins us out of control once again, and our bodies are flung around and through it. It rams us into tree after tree, knocking precious air that can keep us alive, and it's hard to tell which one of us are facing the full impact of it. AH DAMN! I scream silently in the water as something strikes through my hand, and the pain is so horrible. From the shock ad horrific pain I let go of Takuya, a mistake that I realize right afterward. With my unharmed hand I grope the waters desperately to find him, but I get no such luck. Again the water flings me out of it, and soon after that I feel a heavy body land harshly on me. Wincing, I look at my hand with a pained expression, and turn to see Takuya out cold on me. 

"Damn…" Was all I could mutter, and before I got anymore chances to do anything else, Rana reappears out of nowhere and kicks me clear out of under Takuya. 

"Awe, did you hurt your hand? I hope it's the one you use, because maybe then I can kill that little worthless slave much easier." Rana chuckles. Okay, I have had enough now. I'm tired, my skin is burning, my entire body ached, and my hand was screaming out at me, then again I can't exactly blame it. Now, she was daring to call my Takuya worthless!? Ignoring what I had just thought I got to my feet best I could; though it was in a pained and agonizingly horrible way. I don't think I'm in shape to fight, but ah well.

"You know, I'm really pissed off at you right now, I suggest you don't say anything else that would tick me off anymore than I am right now." I warn her, and pant heavily, my energy slowly concentrating in my unharmed hand. Unfortunately for me, she did get the hand I usually fight with, so I'm not going to be very good. Doesn't matter, either way she'll either come back to the side of the light or she'll retreat, simple as that. I won't sink as low as her to kill.

"Really now sugah? I doubt it, but you can dream." She laughs. 

"Lobo… Kendo…" I pant, and a surge of white light bursts brightly out of my hand. Her laughter falters, and she looks at me with minorly worried eyes.

"W-w-what?! Are you not weak enough for meh to kill yeh yet? Fine, Drain-" Before Rana could even finish her sentence I shot a nice amount of light towards her from my sword. I don't think she heard me whisper 'Cleansing Light'. She cried out, the purity of my attack obviously finding it's way to the darkness corrupting her. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed, and wrapped her arms about her body to try and keep the darkness inside. But… why? "Please… kill me… don't… don't take away my only comfort." Rana whispered, fear gripping her words.

"N-nani?" I gasp, staring at her in horror. She's rather die than be freed from the darkness?!

"No one wanted me… my parents… no one. All because I'm a freak. Half human, half element, and half _something_. Don't… don't take away my sanctuary…" She whispered.

"What? That's not true I bet! Cherubi's lying to you; he's controlling you! Let me free you from him so that you can be happy!" I growl. She let's out a cold and bitter self-loathing laugh.

"He is not… he saved me… from death. I am happy where I am now…" Rana explains, and looks at me with eyes brimming with tears, and as she talks about Cherubi, she gives a true smile. "I'd rather die… than ever betray Lord Cherubi. What I've always wanted, was to please him and make my way to be worthy of Mercury." She whispers then looks at me with hardened eyes. "I won't die alone… Tempest Twist!" she hisses, and again spins, but this time with control. And she was heading towards… Takuya! I move my legs and ignore the pain and fire-like agony stretching through them as I run at full speed. There is no other choice… I sweep my sword of light right through Rana's attack. And her. For a brief moment everything is at a stand still… and then she smiles. "I failed… but I did not betray." Then her body is lost to endless darkness. I stand there breathing hard, my energy quickly leaving me. My sword disappears and I stand there, motionless. She… she was acting of her own will. I could not believe what had just happened, but I need not worry about it for too long, as I passed out.

A/N: Mwahah, I escaped those evil men. Onto more important matters… Can you send me the picture you drew Rebecca? *Pleading eyes* Please? Err, oh and a little angst here, well on Rana's part, other then that there wasn't really any. T_T And please tell me what I need to improve on in the fight! I know it stunk so… helpful advice appreciated! Thank you so much for your kind support and I hope you had a lovely day! 


	12. A bit agitated

Disclaimer: La la la I do not own Digimon… 

It was a swirl… a swirl that made no sense to me. A swirl of dark and light, and as it becomes corrupted the darkness consumes the remaining light. For some reason though, this light does not fight back, it does not wish too. It's as if the light itself wants to be consumed by hatred, ignorance, and destruction. Soon everything falls before me and I stand there, showing no sign of reaction whatsoever. My mind is a blank emptiness, much how I feel right now. Looking up, stars begin to wink in and are smothered by the sky. A voice calls from behind, and I slowly turn to see the owner. Kouichi. He smiles brightly as he runs up to me, eagerness all over his face. Like it used to. He finally reaches me and says something with cheeriness, though I hear no words and only know it's cheery for one reason. This was the night he was kidnapped. Saying nothing in reply, I look back to the stars, and I feel him frowning at me. 

He is yelling at me, screaming to gain my attention. If only he knew this was nothing but a memory, that he is not the real Kouichi. That the real one is being either held prisoner by Cherubi or is allowing false darkness to control his once pure sweet soul. I ignore the stabbing feeling that I felt when this did happen, when I was told, that I should have done something but did not. As before mentioned, this is nothing but a memory, something that happened in the past, and has nothing to do with the present as it currently is now. I am probably lying unconscious, with either Takuya the same or nearby waiting for me to get up. He probably won't leave my side, then again… he might. If he is waiting, then he does care about what happens to me, and is probably worrying himself sick. Or just waiting because he thinks he has to. I'm not sure, right now there's not but a world of doubt and confusion in my mind, as it is no longer clear to me who the true enemy is. Is it Cherubi? Lucemon? Or… can it be… something more? A darkness even greater than either… and what if… 

Deciding I mustn't stay in this pit of darkness any longer (it's making me edgy), I swim through it. It's not like when facing Rana and her deadly water trying to drown us. Instead, this water can only drown you if you let it, and I'm not ready to be pulled under by foolish thoughts that I have no began to neither check up on to see if it's valid nor see if it even exists. Going faster towards something, lighter than it's surrounding, it all becomes a giant mass of light as I get closer to it. It's all so very… intricate. A sound bounces around it, it's so very familiar, a noise I have only heard when I was very young… very… very young. Just as I was coming to I think I saw something… unusual. It looked like a half-man, half-human and he was very… beautiful. 

"Uhhnnm…" I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. I had a dream but I couldn't remember for the life of me just what it was about. Attempting to get up an aching pain screams up my arms and a yelp escapes my mouth and I thud back down onto the ground. "…" I make no comment about how much that hurt, no way no how will I do such a horrid thing. 

"It's good to see you're awake." Takuya's voice calls out. Looking around I spot him not too far away smiling as he sets up a small fire. "You really shouldn't move, your hurt pretty badly." He adds on before standing up and walking over. After a few seconds, all of my previous memories come toppling into my head once again. Rana. Fight. Ouch. Rana. Ow. Oww. Hand. OWW! 

"What happened exactly? All I can recall is defeating Rana." I murmur, not daring to admit that I also too recall a great deal of pain. I have my pride you know I'm not about to ever give that up. 

"I'm not entirely sure either, I kind of…" Takuya titled his head trying to find the exact words. "Wasn't really conscious of my surroundings. I do know Rana nearly drowned us twice though, and that you're hurt." He finished, and smiled back at me again, then frowned. "Don't use your right hand by the way, it's not exactly usable right now." He informed me. Raising a brow I carefully move my right arm to put my right hand in front of my face. It was bandaged by some cloth, and it was shaking. Oh damn I remember now. Shuddering at when I first felt something slice through my palm, I placed it back down again trying to get rid of the memory, silently thankful I didn't see that happen. Now I have to fight with my left hand… nothing wrong with that right?

"Well isn't this wonderful." I growl, and begin to glare at the sky. Evil… yes the sky is mean. I don't know how or why but I need something to blame and it's the only thing I see right now. Besides that I don't think I could ever blame Takuya.

"Let me know if you can walk for the most part on your own, okay?" I hear him say, and feel my eyebrow twitch. I'm not that hurt, I can walk by myself! Without help. Perhaps a little help getting up is required, but beyond that I don't think I need it. 

"I can already." I growl, and slowly position my left arm to push me up and gently place my right arm on my stomach. If there was one thing that always got me, it was I didn't need help on such little things as walking. Well, unless my legs were broken without my knowledge, but I'm sure Takuya would have mentioned that.

"No, Kouji don't! Here, let me help you up, okay?" He yelps and starts to come over to help me. I got it, geeze!

"I'm fine!" I hiss at him and he stops, looking a bit hurt. I know he wants to help but it's not like I'm a weakling who can't even pick himself up after a fight! Clenching my teeth, I ignore the pain of my arm as I push myself up. Now I sit there, wincing slightly in pain and ignoring Takuya's worried look. Again gritting my teeth, I start to get up, only to convulse in pain and plop right back down again on my butt. Feeling my legs shake still, I grit my teeth in growing anger. 

"…You sure?" Takuya asked, his voice so full of worry. Right now though I could care less, as I felt both embarrassed and angry. Embarrassed Takuya saw that and angry because I could not get up like I wanted to.

"I'm fine." I answer a bit harshly, but ignore it. Sighing, Takuya waits for me to get up, the worry never leaving his face though. I attempt to get up yet again, only to fail in the same manner. This goes on for many more minutes, as neither my pride nor my determination seems to give way. Finally though seeing I could not get up fully without help, I release a defeated and rather unhappy sigh. "…help." I mutter in an inaudible voice, saying the word with a glare, as I don't like asking for it unless we're in a fight and I'm overly numbered and powered. 

"Okay." Takuya says softly. I probably made him feel bad for denying him to help me, and now that I think about it again he always did seem to enjoy giving any sort of help. Bending down, he wrapped his right arm around my waist, just under my left arm, not daring to even mess with my right. Slowly he started to stand and I felt my body lean in against him for support. My legs started to shake under me, and I couldn't quite understand why this was. Of course, right when I was about to be standing the worst possible thing happened: Takuya sneezed. Both our legs gave out from under us and we tumbled down together. "Gomen…" He whispers, and bit of shame in his voice.

"It's okay." I mutter, trying to not sound like I was holding it grudgedly against him. I really wasn't, though I was starting to get agitated with him for no reason. Then again, I was already angry out myself and from what the others told me in the past I have a tendency to lash out at people when I am. "Let's try again." I sigh.

"Oh… kay hang on a minute please though." Takuya replies, and he sneezes again. And again. And a lot more after that. I raise a brow at his sneezing fit and wait for him to finish before putting in any input.

"Now, are _you_ okay?" I ask, and my reward is that he laughs at me. I like his laugh… I should make him laugh more often. You know, give him reasons to be happy.

"I'm not entirely sure." Takuya chuckles, and we try again; this time succeeding. My body wavers for a moment and I place my good hand on Takuya's shoulders for support, ignoring the dizzying sensation in my head. I felt rather light-headed. "Can you walk on your own?" I shake my head lightly, not wanting to Takuya to worry over me and because I want to see him smile. Wait… wait… ah there we go. Now, we slowly make our way back to the others, with Takuya's occasional sneezes and my sudden collapses, we made a great team didn't we?

A/N: *Staring at chapter* Well… that was bad. Then again I did not put much effort into it… and I lost my idea for it. o0;; It was supposed to be Takuya's POV but then I forgot how it would go, and Kouji's was the only idea I had. -_- That is sad… Tomorrow I solemnly promise though more effort will go into this! And I shall try to toss in some Takouji! ^o^ Oh, and I cannot wait to see the picture when your done Rebecca! Yes, e-mail is fine but I don't know if it'll show... been having problems with it lately. 


	13. They are gone

Disclaimer: No, we don't own Digimon. If we did… wait you already know you've read this line nearly a billion times now haven't you?

Well, we most certainly had fun. Yup, with me stumbling, Takuya sneezing, and the fact I don't think either of us were fit to be walking right now most certainly 'helped'. Yes, never had so much fun in my entire life, well except when facing Rana, which was fun fun fun! Can you tell I'm being sarcastic? I think both of us have a will of steel, because so far I haven't complained and neither has Takuya. Although he'd give the occasional pout while I would growl with annoyance. Grr grr grrness. Yah, something like that… So on we walked… and walked. I don't recall going this far, but then again during that time I was perfectly fine and a bit worried so not only did I have an easier time then but let's just say I wasn't paying the closest attention to my surroundings like I should have been. 

"Achoo!" Takuya sneezed again and sniffled. I think he might have caught some sort of cold, he better not be sick or there shall be hell to pay. I wonder if I should finish that story I started on our way to Diga Town… nah, I'll save that for some other time. Oh, finally we're out of that horrendous forest, not that I have anything against it but you see it was getting tiresome tripping over practically every little thing inside that place. Ah, it's mid-afternoon, bright sun… oww it's burning me eyes… ouch ouch ouch! Squinting our eyes, we looked around trying to pinpoint where the others were located. Knowing where we are now, I immediately recognize the place in which we had set up camp last night (or was it the night before?) and point towards the correct direction to Takuya. He looks and when spotting he grins. 

We walk with more ease on this more flat and wide ground and fall a lot less (it's rather hard to not trip when both of us will probably collapse without the other) that before. Nearing the camp, I was expecting the others to come running up over to us to help out, but no. Did they leave without us? No, if they aren't there odds are they left to go look for Takuya and me. Great… it would be nicer had they-what in the world!? Upon arriving at the former camp, it looked like a huge mess. Our stuff was tossed all over the place, things were tore and there was no remaining sign of the others being here. I felt my heart sink, as dread slowly ebbed at me. The others were… they got… captured. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Takuya murmured, as he looked around for any trace of the others, wondering if they had managed to leave something behind to clue us in on what happened. I just leaned against the tree I was against earlier, my eyes drawn tightly together wondering how could this have happened. We faced Rana though… and those minions of Cherubi stood no chance against the others, this I knew. Wait… Rana said she wanted to make herself worthy of Mercury, was that the final Legendary Warrior? Growling, I slam my fist down harshly on the ground, only to yell out in pain quickly realizing it was my damaged hand. Takuya snapped his attention at me, and came over quickly with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Just made a foolish mistake." I growl while gingerly rubbing my screaming hand. It seems I can't escape pain, and my right hand shakes uncontrollably. Nerves… I glare at nothingness but stop when Takuya gently touches my cheek with his hand.

"You sure?" He whispers, the unbelievable fear in his eyes that I might be hurt showing up brilliantly in his reddish-brown eyes. For a moment we just kind of… stare at each other. I snap out of it not wanting Takuya to know my secret I wave him off. 

"Positive, now either Cherubi or Mercury has done this, and I've got a sneaking suspicion it's Mercury." I say, my voice rather empty. Takuya tilts his head at me before removing his hand. I really wish he didn't, I liked the closeness that we had just shared but now's not quite the time for that. Realizing Takuya didn't know whom Mercury was for two reasons; I hastily add my explanation. Nodding his head, it all comes down to these minor, but important role-playing facts: me and Takuya were hurt and needed time to recover, the others have been captured, and from the darkness spreading thickly outwards from the sky Cherubi was getting stronger. Meaning Takuya and me **had no time left.** I growled as this knowledge sunk in deep into me, knowing that perhaps our mission is destined to fail. But it couldn't, I told Takuya that we would pay Jack a visit, and I'm not about to let anything prevent me from doing so. 

"Kouji… what can we do?" Takuya asked, and I looked at him square in the eye.

"There's not much we can do. Except get ourselves in walking condition and hope like hell our bodies are ready for the upcoming fight." I reply, and slowly tried to stand up. He looked at me worriedly, but didn't try to stop me; he knew it would be pointless. Although pain raced all through my legs and sides, I gritted my teeth and ignored until I could stand all the way up. The human will could do many things, and right now I had one that would not be stopped. Using the tree for support, I watched Takuya get up a little shakily also, but he had a much easier time. Then he sneezed and plopped down again. Holding back laughter, I watched him get back up again with a shy smile. 

"We're going to need some help." Takuya points out, and sighs. He's right, we are going to need some. But where are we going to get help out in the middle of nowhere? We have a better chance in the forest though… people wanting to stop Cherubi may be hiding in there. Oh wow, a brilliant plan… yah. Okay so it's nothing but shit, I don't care it's the only thing we can hope for right now. We grab the remaining food, have a bite to eat, and set out towards the forest. This is going to be one hell of a pain in the ass, and if this keeps up I'm going to be swearing like there's no tomorrow. 

"Sticks… leaves… pain…" I murmur to myself so that Takuya can't hear. I think he's doing the same thing, as I can see him glaring ahead and his lips moving slightly. We've been walking for seemed like hours, when it's probably only been one or two. We're back in the forest, and ignoring the gorgeous scenery we were granted, but for two reasons only. One, the sky's been blackened and our only source of light is the small fireball Takuya has in his hand, and two we're both in a rather complainitive mood. Onwards we walked… and walked… and walked until we heard a scream pierce through the night. Takuya and me jump, and surprisingly we didn't fall down. Thank you, otherwise I probably wouldn't be able to pick myself back up. 

"What was that?" Takuya ponders out loud, and I look around for the source.

"Not sure." I reply, although Takuya's question was rhetorical. Curious we begin to trudge towards where we believe to have heard it. Not watching where I stepping, I suddenly realize with horror I didn't see the trees roots sticking up and well… you can guess that what happened. Yes, I flew. No, actually I fell downwards onto the cold forest floor. Takuya then proceeded in tripping over me. Fun. He turned red from having suffered the embarrassment of not seeing me fall and rolled off of me. I slowly picked myself up, amazed I was able to stand, and Takuya did the same. And we saw who and what had made the scream.

"What do you want?" Tomoki whimpered as he backed away from an err… well I'd love to say 'demon' but the guy looked more human than demon. Perhaps half? He had dark purple hair and one streak of light blue going through it. His eyes were a sky blue, and goat-like horns prodded from his head while silky white ears twitched where normal ears should have been. His feet were that of like a lizards, but his hands were human. The only other thing not normal about him was that large bat-like wings were prodding out of his back, waiting to be used. 

"Leave him alone!" I yell at the… half-demon? I don't know, but I wasn't going to let that thing hurt Tomoki, for one being Tomoki was our friend and second he knew what happened to the others. The thing and Tomoki turn to look at Takuya and me. My eyes harden, as I'm not going to let some thing hurt anyone I know. 

"Eh?" It blinks rather stupidly at me, then grins cheesily. Someone walks up from behind us, and I turn around before it can attack. But it doesn't, in fact it's an older human male. He had pale green hair and cold purple eyes. On his shoulder I noticed there was a tattoo only demon hunters wear, but it had a large scratch over it.

"He won't do you no harm." The man says and walks idly by us and over to the uhm… half-demon. I'm not entirely sure what the guy is okay? Oh sure, that thing was coming towards Tomoki and wasn't going to hurt him, riiiight like I'm going to believe that.

"Heheh." The half-demon thing chuckles and scratches the back of his head wearing a silly smile. "What? You guys thought I was going to attack him?" He asked and pointed at Tomoki, who decided now was the time to run over to us and hide behind Takuya. "You thought so too? Oh how mean." Then it pouted while the human sighed and shook his head. 

"I told you, these days people think anything that looks even a little similar to a demon is going to kill them. Wasn't always like this, but you know ever since twenty-five years ago… everyone is getting a bit on the edgy side. Well, except idiots like you of course." The man sighed, then kicked the half-demon in the shin. He yelped and hopped around holding his leg and glared at the man.

"You're mean." He whimpered.

"Uhm… may I ask what's going on?" Takuya questions. They both turn to him, and the half-demon smiles. 

"You most certainly may!" The half-demon said, and gave an urging gesture for Takuya to spill it. He switched from leg to leg in nervousness.

"…I just did…" Takuya murmured, and the half-demon chuckled and slapped himself on the forehead.

"'Course you did!" He then smiled cheesily and elbowed the other man. "Oi, you explain you use bigger words." The man sweat-dropped and rubbed his temples.

"Oh Fates why me? Oh don't make any smart-ass comments about me loving you cause I don't!" The man threatened and the half-demon shrugged. Then glomped the man. "What have I told you about this?! OFF!!" He then somehow managed to knock the thing off. You know, these two are slowly reminding me of Yamato and Taichi… "Ahem, anyhow. Well, me and David here keep a keen eye out for any of Cherubi's henchmen that might have possibly captured any of the Legendary Warriors, and we have received words they were coming this way. Well, we saw Mercury dragging two people, a boy and girl whom were unconscious, towards Cherubi's place. We then saw that little boy there chasing after him and sending shots of ice at him. Guessing we found them, we were about to help out when Mercury knocked him into that tree right there…" The man gestured at a tree with a small indent in it. Oww…

"And we watched him until he regained consciousness. Of course he woke up right when John was gone and freaked out when seeing me!" The half-demon, or David finished explaining for us. "Then you two came! Who are you? What are you? What's your names? Ho-" Before he could finish though John gave him a knuckle sandwich, then removed his fist from the half-demons mouth. "Eeew…" David pouted, then proceeded to sulking off. These two are quite a peculiar duo.

"Although my friend is a little on the stupid side he did ask a few good questions. Who are you?" John asked.

"Well, seeing as you have introduced yourselves we might as well. I'm Kouji, he's Takuya, and if you didn't already know his name that's Tomoki." I tell him, pointing at everyone when saying their names and they gave a head nod in acknowledgment. 

"Nice to meet you!" David said with a smile, and jumped up into a tree looking down on us and he tilted his head. "So what brings you two here?" A loud smacking sound gave me the subtle hint that John had just face-faulted from his friend's stupidity.

"Geeze… I suppose you must have got separated from those other two, ne?" John asked after getting back up and acting as if it had never happened. "Well, you look like you've had your share of problems, nothing wrong in helping you out I guess." He sighed and waited for a reply from us. I'm not entirely sure what he was expecting from us, and so we just sort of… stood there blinking. "Kids these days…" I heard him mutter. "Come on, sooner you get to our place the sooner you can head out. Lets go." He said and began to walk away in one direction. His friend tilted his head at him, then looked at us.

"He means if you have any wounds that need to be fixed we'll gladly give you some herbs." David explained and spread his wings out. "But you best follow him, I got to make sure Cherubi doesn't know of your presence. Sayonara." And with that he flew off into the sky. We never did see him afterwards. Hurryingly we followed after John, who had some rather powerful herbs. I have never felt more refreshed in my entire life, though my hand… well let's just say our new friend could only do so much. After a short rest and being fed, we had to leave.

"Kouji, wait a few weeks before removing that bandage. It will take awhile before it fully heals, and even then you'll have a few problems here and there with it. Be careful." And with that, he left. Well… this is going to be FUN.

A/N: Sorry me have no updated in last two days, sorry sorry sorry!! Also, there was not as much Takouji fluff as I wanted only that one part waaaah!!! *Is very high on sugar and can't write properly, which is why this chapter was so terrible* AAAHHHHHH FLYING JELLYFISH!!! Heeheh, they're after usss…. Mwhaah... o0;; Thank you for nice reviews, nice peoples niiiiice… Rebecca I can't wait to see that picture! Also I plan on finishing this fic this weekend, it getting too hard to mess with during week… have a good one!


	14. Enter Mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I was glad that Tomoki was safe, but a part of me… I'm not sure. Perhaps it's because I liked being with just Takuya, but we have a quest, and we must complete it, at all costs. Sighing, we trudge on, though stronger than earlier as we had some help. Worry pecked at me, never stopping. Were Junpei and Izumi okay? What if they got hurt? So many questions, and not one answer. The trees slowly became scrawnier, less… lively. It was as if the forest about us was slowly dying, their life either being stolen from them or they were suffering from loss of sunlight. I frowned; it seems Cherubi is striking more than just the lives of people. He was striking even the plants that could not defend themselves that well against things such as this. Especially when their guardian has turned for the worse. Clenching my left fists tightly, I try and keep my mind clear of all that Cherubi has done, and keep it on the task at hand. 

We walked in silence, none of us saying anything to the other. A small breeze blew by, and I briefly thought of Izumi and if she somehow managed to escape, along with Junpei. Deep inside me though, I knew no matter what happened those two would be just fine and could get away on their own. So long as Cherubi did not trick them like he had my brother, they would be perfectly fine. As reassuring as it was, I still could not help the worry. I'm not the type you would see as worrying, but in fact I am. If you didn't know me real well, in fact you'd probably see me as a careless guy who would leave you without a second thought. With every step, I felt an even stronger pressure of darkness settling upon us, whether or not the others felt it, I've no idea. Something is here. Narrowing my eyes, I stand there. The other two stop, and turn to peer at me with quizzical looks.

"Someone is here." I whisper. Knowing my better judgment, they look around for who might be here.

"Light feels Darkness." A voice echoed out. Who said that? "Fire feels Ice." Where is it coming from? "Water feels Thunder." Why is it telling us this? "Wind feels Wood." What does this mean? "And Ground feels Steel." It ended, and the echo faded off. What was the point of all that?

"Kouji-san…" Tomoki whispered, and backed up. "I have a bad vibe…" He whimpered. "I don't think we can trust whoever said that." He continued, and a look of terror overtook his facial expression. "Look." Going from him, I went back to looking ahead and gasped. A mirror had appeared! Inside it wavy lines moved like the surface of water disturbed making waves bouncing back and forth off each other and the wall. Slowly, an image formed, taking that of a man. At first dread clenched my heart that it was John, but I soon saw it most certainly not him. This… this was a _thing_. Half it's face was shiny, and its eye glowed a bright red color. It had hair that was in a green color, and flowed down to his heels. It wore clothes I have only seen some of the most successful of people wear and over it was a trench coat that matched him favorably. One arm was not human, it looked like a skeletons that was silver in color, and the fingers were more like claws than anything else.

"Is thou the ones who dared to harm Rana?" The man asked, in something like an English accent. It was very proper, and his tongue held a certain ancient-like sound to it. No one spoke like that anymore. No one.

"Uhm… I'm not entirely sure what you meant by that." I said, a bit confused. Was he trying to ask if we were the ones who killed her or if we were threatening to hurt her? If it's the latter then he needs to be informed she's dead. A cruel smirk played across the man's lips.

"So, thou art the ones who murdered her." He said slyly, and took out a large sword, made of the finest metal. And slowly… it hit me. The man's face and arm was some silvery substance, but steel. He was half steel… he was the Warrior of Steel… and that made him…

"Mercury." I whispered under my breath. All our foe did was smirk back at me, and he licked his licked.

"You shall pay for her murder. And I will be the one in which does so!" He said, and with another sly smile held his hand up. What, let me guess, Draining Melted Steel? "Come to MY world!" He said in that thick accent and slowly the world about us began to… melt. Well, I was close…

"Ah… Kouji… this can't be good can it?" Takuya said softly, and the three soon backed up into each other. 

"Kouji! Takuya! Tomoki!" A voice cried out. Turning our attention over, we saw Izumi. She was sitting next to a knocked out and hurt Junpei, and looked relieved to see us. "Thank goodness you're all okay!" She said. Same to you… I knew they would be okay.

"I don't see thy point of your reunion, seeing as you each shall perish and be together afterwards." Mercury said, in a rather haughty tone. Why do all of our bad guys seem to think they're going to kill us? And then we defeat them? Well, we might not defeat him this time… I'm not really entirely sure seeing as I don't have ESP. 

"Shut up!" Izumi snapped her eyes ablaze. 

"Oooh, temper temper!" Mercury said with that coy smile of his, the circumstances not really bothering him. There's something he knows that we don't… and I hope by all means it does not involve hurting us. Holding his sword carefully, he made one swipe knocking us all into the wall. Wait, since when was there a wall?! "Seeing as only two of you harmed my beloved, thy rest shall be spared. _For now._" He said with a dark tone. Izumi, after Tomoki went over to help with Junpei, stood up with an enraged look.

"You mess with two of us, or even _one_, you need to be prepared to face us all." Izumi said, in such a powerful voice I was rather surprised. Well, she most certainly has plenty of guts I'll tell you that. "Hurricane Gale!" Izumi hissed and a burst of power blasted from her palms and in the form of a deadly hurricane it sucked up Mercury, who was rather so shocked, he could barely move. After a moments time he was rudely thrown out and smashed into the walls with a loud SMACK. The hurricane quickly dispersed and Izumi stood there, her eyes firmly planted on the spot in which Mercury's body had come in contact with. When the dust cleared away, we could see Mercury push himself out, and plummet downwards onto the ground where he received more damage. 

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm… hahahahahahahahahah!" Mercury started laugh. What, did he goes crazy like Rana too? Oh, how wonderful… He picked himself up a little clumsily, and swayed when he stood up. Slowly turning to us it seemed like his skin was peeling right off, but that was not possible. No blood was coming out, instead underneath lay even more steel. This confused me, was he made up completely of steel? Then how could he be alive? It made no sense to me. "What a powerful attack, it seems you have come far from when you first started. My lady, it shall be truly an honor in which when I fight thee. For now though, thou must leave us in peace. Certain things must be settled." He continued and Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei slowly melted away. Izumi at first seemed alarmed, then shook it away and turned to us. 

"Kick his ass!" She called over. We smirked, knowing that we not only had her full support, but also that we were not fighting this alone. I was fighting with Takuya, and he was fighting with me. Mercury held his hand out, and his sword flew into it.

"Prepare thyself." Mercury ordered. I gritted my teeth, hating being told orders, especially from the enemy. But, if I did not then there may be some minor complications… such as I would be totally prepared for his attacks. 

"Lobo Kendo." I growl, and feel the sword of light appear in my left hand, as my right hand still needed much healing time. Takuya stood ready, not having any sort of weapon really. 

"Let's dance." Mercury sneered, and charged at me. I blocked his swipe with my sword, but seeing as I was using only one hand while he used two, he had the higher advantage. Mercury let out a small sound when Takuya brought down a harsh kick upon his back. Though, shortly after Takuya yelped himself and jumped away holding his leg. Mercury jumped away from me and smirked at us both. "Thou shalt be more careful, I do have a rather hard back. In fact, every bone in my body is made of steel. You cannot expect to defeat me!" Mercury said, his coy smile playing along his lips. I loathed that smile. Taking the chance in which Mercury was not so close to be in which I got hit, Takuya sent a large flame attack towards Mercury, who took half of it. An angered look was showing, and he shook. "Foolish human!" He growled. 

"Cleansing Light!" I hissed, knowing my sword won't do me any good, and the burst of light hit Mercury right in the head. He screamed out, and half his body became light, while the other was darkness. His body jerked around, and he made multiple sounds of displeasure. Takuya walked slowly over to me with confusion.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Right now everything is up to Mercury. If he wants to be purified then he will be, but if he still wishes to be under hates control, then he is and we have to continue fighting him." I explained, and we watched. It seemed like hours, and still Mercury showed no signs. He was neutral; insecurity and loss making his decision all the harder. I desperately wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. Finally, after a long wait, Mercury threw off… 

A/N: Aha! A cliffie! ^.~ Mwahah, I feel like being evil. And because I'm quickly losing inspiration me no do very good fight scenes. *Cries* Ahem, so don't really expect that great of a second to last chapter. Yes, we have either two-three chapters left depending on how long they are made. And it's sequel? Don't except it to come out in even a month. Try maybe five and we might reach some sort of agreement… Look on the bright side, the final chapter is going to be fluffy! Not yet though… mwahah, first we need some minor angst… yah no story is complete without SOME of that stuff… don't worry, I'm no good at writing it so… yah. By the way, Mercury was a robot, but they don't know that because this is the medieval times. How the hell there's a robot during that time I couldn't honestly tell you… Ja!


	15. Ending Their Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but if I did then there would be a spontaneous episode with nothing but fluffiness between Takuya and Kouji.o0;;

Finally, after a long wait, Mercury threw off the darkness. There was something wrong though… the darkness had consumed so much of inside him there was little left to keep him alive. "Hate has got no one anywhere." Mercury whispered. "I hated the world for treating me and Rana so cruelly, I could not understand why would anyone hate my lovely Rana… then Cherubi came. He corrupted my lovely Rana, until she was no longer the sweet woman I loved, I suppose my hate got me where I am now." A weak smile played on his lips. "You'll go free, as you neither hold hate. Kouji, you know why." Slowly, the world around us began to melt, and Mercury himself started to deteriorate. Ignoring the colors flying by us I stared. The darkness had consumed so much of Mercury, when purified he had died. Yet another lost life in this quest to save all from Cherubi. I held inside the fear grabbing at me, that if my brother was under Cherubi's control… I may lose him forever. This was a loss I could never withstand.

I suppose fear shown in my eyes, as Takuya placed a warm hand on my shoulder. He offered me a smile. "Kouji, I'm sure that Kouichi will survive. If… he's anything like you." Takuya said, and I don't think if said by any other person would I not only take this to heart but also feel rejuvenated encouragement. Not only because I know his words were true, but also the fact Takuya had just said he saw me as a strong person. Then it hit me, why I was the Warrior of Light. Out of all ten of us, I was the one with the strongest will, and even though I didn't seem like it, I really was a caring person. It took a brown-haired boy and corrupted man to make me realize this, how pathetic. 

"You know… we're twins, so I wouldn't be the least bit surprised." I smirked, and was pleasantly surprised when I received one back. I love his smile… when this adventure is over no one in the world can stop me from telling Takuya me feelings. I know there's no better time than the present, but in this of quest no one sure what will happen. Whether he or I will survive, it's not possible to tell. Slowly the world around us became clear and shined with short beauty before turning cold and dark. Blinking in surprise and trying to get our eyes adjusted to the surroundings, there was no time for recollection as Izumi and Tomoki immediately zoomed into questions. 

"Slow down!" I stated, slightly overwhelmed by all these prying needs. "One at a time."

"What happened?" Tomoki chirped, and looked up at us hopefully. Sighing, I figured it would be just easier telling the entire experience all over, excluding my thoughts and feelings. Once it was all cleared up, we managed to get Junpei conscious, and set out yet again. In my entire life, not once in my being did I feel a greater purpose than the one right now. 

It looked evil. That about sums up Cherubi's castle, as I have never seen anything so dark, and self-loathing as this palace. Statues of tortured souls; the stone worn down, and seemed like it was used to beat against. There was not one thing that shown no hint of cruelty, and I was now curious how someone could have become so cruel. We walked up to the front, and I was silently expecting an ambush. Nothing. Going cautiously inside, always ready to attack, in case. Shadows ran up the wall, and strange glittering things with outlines of creatures floated by. One touched a mouse and well… I'm not entirely sure for the mouse but I do feel sorry it suffered whatever that fate was. The place was quiet and not the good kind either. The kind that says, 'Well, bud your going to die. Have a horrible painful torture/death!' 

At some point we found ourselves our in the courtyard of the palace. Like the rest, it was dark and gloomy. A figure slowly walked out of the gloom. Kouichi. My eyes hardened and the others looked at me, unsure of what exactly to do.

"Good to see you brother." Kouichi said with a dark look. He did not smile, instead held a look of sheer hate I knew was directed at something entirely different. 

"Don't lie Kouichi, we were told it's never smart." I said without any source of emotion, to make it hard for him to know what exactly I was thinking. Cherubi was using whatever hate Kouichi felt, and maximized it. A mountain out of a molehill… heh. Kouichi raised a brow at me, and unsheathed a sword. It was pitch black, and darkness radiated from it. 

"Oh, but we were told to keep civilized though." Kouichi snarled. 

"What's going on with you Kouichi?!" I demand, his unusual hateful attitude finally becoming too much for me to bear.

"You!" Kouichi hissed, and charged right at me. The others backed away, not entirely sure what they should be doing. Until he came. A creature… not quite anything. He looked like he once had been an angel of some sort, one who loved kindness and was deeply gentle. Except that he had been corrupted severely. Empty yellow eyes looked onward at us, and he was huge. It was some sort of… possessed fiend who stood in the least at twenty feet high, and that's just a guess. Large jagged teeth prodded out past his lips, and he gave them a cold snarl. My heart sank… He's going to attack them while I fight Kouichi. The others were strong, but the legend stated that only the Warrior of Light… me… could defeat the true darkness. 

"Thy Legendary Warriors…" Cherubi said in a cold, hateful voice. "Ending your destinies a bit young are you not?" A cold merciless laugh echoed from deep inside him. Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, and Takuya stood their ground, not showing a hint of being wavered.

"It's not over until the ugly thing sings." Izumi growled. Gotta love the girl, she was not your average pushover. In fact, more likely than not she was doing the pushing and you were the one going over. Cherubi tossed her a glare, and she didn't even flinch.

"Kouji… your fight is with me." Kouichi drawled. He had my attention. And so, we all clashed. It was a blinding frenzy, and I cannot really tell what happened. I blocked, struck, and heard cries from both Cherubi and the others as our struggle went on. 

"Why?" I manage to get out, as my mind was concentrating on the fight ensuing.

"You." Kouichi hissed, and knocked me backwards then charged again, and I barely blocked it. "Mother. She… she's still alive." He said, and his eyes began to look watery. I nearly let down my defenses; I had not expected that. "They were keeping our parents away from us, because of _you_. As the Warrior of Light, you could not know that they were still alive otherwise you would get distracted." A tear rolled down Kouichi's cheek, and my brain was trying to process this horrid information. "They wouldn't tell me either, because I was your twin. Because I'm your damn twin I to had to suffer without parents!" Kouichi hissed, and punched me square in the stomach and then uppercutted me when my body did the natural reaction of curling up. I felt my back hit the ground, and ignored the pain knowing Kouichi's next strike will be with his sword and most likely fatal. Just in time.

"How did you learn of this?!" I asked, more interested in the knowledge our parents were alive than anything else.

"I saw… her… and Tomoki's parents sent her away saying she could not see us. When I met Cherubi, he confirmed their life. And offered me the chance to get back at you." Kouichi hissed with venom I had not known he could send out. I knocked him away, and stood there. I could understand his anger, and now I knew how Cherubi got a hold of him. Kouichi was trying to get my attention that night to tell me, but I turned away from him. Cherubi took advantage of what all happened to Kouichi that one night, and turned his anger and sorrow into full-fledged hate.

"Kouichi. Brother. I love you, and the indignity Cherubi caused you will be stopped." I stated. Kouichi looked momentarily confused, but ignored it. "Cleansing Light." I whispered, and it shot at Kouichi. His eyes got large in shock, and when the light went inside him, his body went rigid, and he was placed gently on the ground. The darkness and light fought angrily deep inside his heart, but I know the real Kouichi will defeat the darkness. It will just take time. Turning my attention, I ran over and deflected dark energy aimed at a knocked out Tomoki. Junpei was down for the count, seeing as he was still hurt from earlier, and Tomoki could barely move. Izumi was causing some damage, but not as much. Her energy was draining, as was Takuya's. The remaining three of us were taking on a huge force; one that held so much power I felt my own was puny against it. 

"Hurri-omph!" Izumi yelped and was knocked headfirst into the wall. Blood slowly went down the wall. Izumi… Cherubi frowned seeing me, and looked around.

"Kouichi… nani!?" He gasped when seeing my brother staring blankly ahead. He looked coldly at me, then his eyes slowly swept towards Takuya. Things slowly started to click inside my brain. Cherubi knew alone he could not defeat me. There was only me and Takuya left standing. Kouichi was not usable to him right now. He could not use darkness on me… but he could Takuya. My eyes widened in fear, and I turned to warn Takuya only shortly after something wrapped around his body and pulled him upwards. Takuya yelped, and wriggled around trying to get free from the rope-like things grip on him. They would not let go and carried him up to Cherubi then he… ate… him. 

I stared at first in disbelief, then my eyes narrowed. He ate people… and used the darkness swirling around inside him to control and possess them. Knowing if I did not hurry, I probably could not save Takuya, I decided screw my destiny and ran towards Cherubi blindly. He was surprised, and was not expecting me to run headfirst towards him, and clambered up the dark things. I took my sword of light and stabbed it right down into Cherubi's flesh. He cried out in pain, and I seized the opportunity to jump inside his mouth. A suicide mission I know, but I had to save Takuya, I would never forgive myself if ANYTHING ever happened to him. It was shocking when I got inside, as power so needy, hateful and… hungry wrapped itself around me and pulled me down… down… and even deeper. My head felt light and my insides were feeling crushed, and I felt my will slowly getting eaten away by the darkness. Voices told me to give in. To let darkness reign freely over my pure heart. 

About to do so, I saw a pale figure whom I immediately recognized, and ignored everything around me. Takuya… I will get you out of here. The darkness then shriveled away from me, as a faint light glowed around me. How… strange. I guess in this place where no lights shown my abilities were put to a better use. I moved slowly through, unable to go very fast until I reached Takuya. He looked so… weak, and I detested seeing him like this. Darkness went inside his body, trying to turn him into an enemy. Slowly reaching out, I grabbed him then pulled him into a tight hug, happy to both see him alive, and in a deep desire that my light will drive this darkness away. It does not. I look around helplessly, not knowing how I can protect him. Then, a flashback comes to me…

__

"You can use more than just your hands to use your abilities." Takuya answered smiling.

"Like…?" I trailed, hoping he'd give me some sort of help here. He chuckled again and let my hands go.

"I'm not sure…" Takuya said sheepishly. "I'd have to see." He added. I sighed and signaled he could try and find out. Hestitantly, he reached a hand out and touched my cheek as he leaned in to take a closer look at my eyes. His hand felt warm."Not your eyes." He said and moved away and removed his hand from my cheek. Takuya frowned before shrugging."Don't know what else you can use for your abilities other than your hands or eyes." He sighed.

The light was coming from inside me. Knowing now what I had to do, hestitantly I moved my lips carefully towards Takuya's. This was not exactly how I was planning on him finding out but… oh well. Placing mine on his carefully, a pain screeched through my insides. My heart felt like it was being yanked out, and I realized it was the darkness trying to stop me. Then I felt Takuya's body jerk wildly, not because I was kissing him, in fact I think he might be responding, but the darkness was going inside him faster, seeing a way inside me. The pain now left, and everything was steadily growing colder. That was not what was worrying me though, it was the fact I could feel Takuya's body shaking, as it seems the long battle of light and dark was deciding to try and make a conclusion inside him. This was not in my plan at all… but I couldn't pull away or else the darkness would literally consume him entirely. 

I couldn't help but feel panicky, I loved Takuya and I might lose him. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek, I'm not sure how it did but this feeling of possible loss was making my heartache even more. The light then started to come out of Takuya's body into the darkness, which confused me. It slowly crawled all over the place and started to… cleanse it like a wildfire. When a forest fire sweeps through to be rid of all the dead tree and plants to make room for new life. Takuya's hand clutched onto me tightly, he was probably hurting inside too, most likely worse. He shivered inside my arms, and I pulled away as something inside told me it was safe. I looked at him, and frowned, he still didn't look very well.

"Kouji…" A small voice called. I turned to see who it was. It was Cherubi but he looked more… angelic. No longer corrupted. "You have purified me. I thank you. With the remaining bit of my power I will save Kouichi, but I cannot help you or your friend. Rest now…" I barely recall being thrown out of the darkness, Takuya inside my arms. I barely remember feeling weak and my body aching. I barely remember wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I also barely remember feeling how cold Takuya was, and the fact it didn't seem like any life was left in him…

A/N: *Pant* …T_T …four pages long… you guys got one freakin' long chapter here… I hope your happy… next chapter is the last. Excuse me while I pass out from sleep deprivation… *Falls asleep in chair* 

Saga: o0;; She stayed up until midnight writing that chapter, and damaged her eyes from being less than two inches in front of the screen. …Her cat just jumped two feet into the air for no reason. Err… wel thanks for the reviews, you people are so nice! Me bow now! *Bows to almighty reviewers who control the authors*


	16. Knowing what to do Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and I currently need some fluff damnit!

Silence now welcomed me. All the memories slowly found an end there, and I finally found myself waking and it was strange. A warm body was pressed against my right side, and I've never felt more at peace than I did right now. My pain was dull, and if I had not known what had happened I would not even know I had any injuries. My eyes make small movements, as I open eyes. Bright light greets me from a window, along with a sweet face rested on my chest. Takuya slept quietly against me, and I was mildly surprised that my arms were still wrapped around his waist. What was even more so surprising than this, was that we were back in Destiny Walls, in my room. Although on our quest we weren't gone very long, home never seemed so far away, but here I am back here. When did this happen? I must have been out the entire journey… perhaps even longer. 

Looking around my room, I see the navy curtains have been drawn to let in sunlight. My bed is clean, with its usual sheets on it. The rest of the room is rather blank, except for a few random furnishings and objects placed around. I didn't exactly have the most entertaining room, but I liked it simple, it was rather easy to keep neat that way. The servants always got onto us that neatness was the quickest route to true responsibility. I think that adventure of ours was quicker, and give a small smile at the thought. Well, it should have been, seeing as we did defeat Cherubi, if that didn't make us responsible then we most certainly are some hopeless people. 

"Nnnmm… Ohayo…" A voice yawned, and I looked down to see that at some point I must have disturbed Takuya's rest. He looked up back at me and we stared at each other for awhile. I'm too tired to worry about anything, so what the hell? I'll just stare… besides he doesn't seem to mind either. 

"How long have we been asleep?" I yawn myself, still rather sleepy.

"You… you've been asleep for around three weeks. Or at least that's what the others told me, I regained consciousness around a week ago." Takuya explains and stretches best one could before looking back up at me then flicked me on the nose. I react by blinking with mild surprise and cock a brow at him. "And as I've said before you have one hell of a vice grip." He chuckles and I just shrug his comment off. Meh… so what I wouldn't let go of him while I was out of it. I'm not entirely up yet so nothing can bother me.

"Lovely." I say and yawn yet again, trying to wake myself up. Takuya tilts his head, and looks at me for a moment. "Yes?" He turns a little red and cuddles up closer to me.

"Aishiteru…" I hear him murmur, and look down. He has his face buried against me, but I can make a large bet he's blushing his head off right now. Smiling I run my fingers through his hair, and get his attention. 

"Your not alone on that one." I smile, and peck him on the lips. "Were you unconscious when I helped you out of Cherubi or something?" I ask, and he blushes more.

"I thought that was a dream." Takuya murmurs and I can't but help laugh.

"Well it wasn't." I say, and pull him closer to me. Snuggling against me, we lay there just letting everything sink in. Closing my eyes, I sigh contentedly enjoying all of this.

"Kouji-chan…" Takuya murmurs. I give him a 'hmm' to let him know I'm listening and he sighs gently. "You haven't finished that story yet." He whispers and I let out a laugh, knowing he's so very right.

"I suppose I should finish it, ne?" I say and grin when he nods his head gently. "Where did I leave off? Oh yah, he was starting to feel remorse for how he had treated his life-long friend. When he went to apologize, he saw a few people attacking his old friend, and not taking kindly to this he kicked their asses. The two made up, and discovered they each loved one another. They ignored his mother's protests, and the two lived happily ever after. There, the short version is complete." I chuckle when Takuya rolls his eyes at me and pokes me in the stomach. "Hey!"

"You're a horrible story-teller, you do realize this?" Takuya asked, and his reply is a shrug. I poke him back in his stomach, for doing so to me, and somehow our little poking fest ended up in me tickling Takuya until he started to get tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. I eventually stopped, and waited for him to get better control. "You that story…" He gasps. "It doesn't ever say what the other persons gender was." Tilting my head in thought, I realize he's right. It does not matter though, because personally I was happy. Hey, I finally did carry out one of my thoughts, I did tell Takuya my feelings after our quest was finished. 

"Takuya… I got a question for you now." It was something that I've always wondered in my spare time, though lately I haven't thought about it. He looks at me, waiting to hear what it is. "You know… when we first defeated Jack, you said you didn't want to go free. Why?" He looks at me for a moment, then sighs. I think he knew I was going to ask this eventually, and re-positioned himself so that he's now lying on top of me.

"I was scared." Takuya explains, and rests his head. Probably was rather uncomfortable lying in the same position for so long, I can't really blame him. "Now I don't want to because I like being yours." He says, and a smile grazes his lips. I look down at him, and brush a few strands away from his face.

"Whatever suits you best love." I whisper, and reach and kiss him deeply. He responds and moves closer to me, and I didn't ever want to stop but we had to for two reasons. One, we were running out of air, and two we got interrupted.

"How cute." A familiar voice says mockingly. We pull apart and while Takuya blushes I just shrug the persons comment off. Yamaki walks inside, and I am both surprised and curious that he is here. Smirking Yamaki sits down in a chair nearby us, and folds his hands under his chin. That smirk playing on his lips, like when we were back in Diga Town. "You both seemed to have gotten plenty of rest, that's good to hear." He says politely, then frowns. Bad news…

"Come in to tell us bad news?" I ask and raise a brow. Yamaki chuckles and shakes his head no. 

"No, actually I came in to see if you were awake yet. Kouichi's been rather impatient in talking to you again, he wishes to apologize." Yamaki explains, and I feel a smile tug at my lips. Go figures he would wish to apologize, and I don't see why he should though. What happened most certainly wasn't his fault, but yet he still felt horrible about it. "Besides that we were wondering when you would, poor Takuya hasn't been able to walk ever since he got up. You have one powerful grip when you don't want to let go of something." He teased, while I just shrugged. "No no, I'm not even sure if I should tell you the bad news. It must wait for when all six of you are ready, as it's pointless telling you separately." Yamaki sighed, and got up. "Enjoy yourselves, I leave you now to tell everyone the good news." He starts to get up.

"And that is?" I ask, needing to lighten the mood a little. Yamaki turns to me, and smiles.

"That you're alive and Takuya can walk now." Yamaki chuckles as he leaves at my annoyed expression. Takuya shakes his head with a grin, and pokes me in the chest.

"That reminds me, I really would like to get up now." Takuya says and I raise a brow. 

"Really now? Well for siding with Yamaki over me I won't let you." I grin and stick my tongue out at him. He pouts and makes an annoyed sound.

"But I want to walk!" Takuya whines, making me laugh. "Fine, if I'm stuck in bed with you might as well make the most of it." He sighs, and our lips lock again, not before though yet again we're interrupted.

"Sorry to disturb!" A boy yelps and a large sweat drop rolls down his face. I sigh and pull away, with Takuya trying his hardest to not laugh at my face. I just want to kiss him damnit, is that so wrong!? His eyes are all black, and he has white hair. He wears pants with a huge pocket on one side, and a magenta vest. He held many elfish features, especially the ears. "Ah, uhm I heard you were awake, I didn't quite expect to interrupting anything." He apologizes and I just wave him off on that. Whatever..,

"It's fine." I say, though it sounds a bit irritated. Takuya offers me a sympathetic look, and I wait for the person to introduce himself. A loud crash is heard, and another man walks in, taller than the first, his ears were like a rabbit and his eyes were either closed or squinted. He wore baggy pants kept around his waist by string, and he had on a loose over shirt. 

"Boku, where are we?" He asked, and the first got an irritated look, then snapped the man's pants. Okay, I won't ask. Don't want to.

"Destiny Walls you baffoon!" Boku growls, then turns to us. "I heard you were the one who officially defeated Cherubi Kouji-han." He explains.

"And…?" I ask, not really caring right now. Really, I'd prefer to not remember but everyone seems to remind me.

"We were wondering that perhaps in the future we may provide you with some sort of assistance." Boku says with a smile. "Oh, and also I would like to write a book on your experiences, from each and every one of your point of views." He added hastily. I raised one brow in question at him, and all that he had was an eager expression that I would say yes.

"What's his name?" I ask, rather then answer, wanting to know more about these two.

"I'm Nahmon, but you can call me Baffoon, Boku does all the time." The taller of the two replied, and wore a stupid grin. I blinked, not entirely sure just what to make of it.

"Well, okay then." I say, still blinking, as does Takuya. We just stare at them for the longest time; slowly making them sweat with nervousness. Boku shook while Nahmon (I don't want to call him Baffoon) spaced off, and began to mutter something about food. 

"Well… so would you allow us too?" Boku finally said, not being to take any more of the 'tension'. Personally I was just staring at them, but Boku seemed to be getting rather nervous over there.

"Did you ask the others?" Takuya questioned them, and Boku sighed.

"Yes, the blonde. Izumi is her name correct? Well, she threatened our lives saying that if we disturbed Junpei ever again she'll rip our heads off. During this time I decided my preferences is to remain alive so we waited for you to get up." Boku explained, and I can relate. Izumi is very dangerous… 

"Well, we'll discuss it with the others and let you know later." I sigh. Boku, satisfied leaves with Nahmon following, who walked into the door. We blinked at them as they left then exchanged worried glances.

"They most certainly aren't coming with us if there is a next time." I tell him, and he nods his head in agreement. I let go of him, and he gets up with me following carefully. I hadn't walked in a long time it seems, and my legs agree with me. We stand shakily, then grin at each other. Just like that time after we defeated Rana, we could barely walk. Suddenly we burst into laughter with each other, catching the attention of my brother who was walking by.

"What's so funny?" Kouichi asks, giving us confused looks. When our laughter died down, I just shake my head.

"Good to see you again brother." I say with a smile. Kouichi looks away a little and I walk over to him, then threw my arm over his shoulders and wink at him. "Everything is back to normal, ne? Stop worrying." I say, and laugh at his shocked expression, which slowly turned into a curious look. 

"You've changed Kouji. Have you been possessed?" Kouichi asks, and I face-fault. Blinking down at me, my twin then glances to Takuya whom shrugs. 

"Iie!" I say and then start to chase my twin around my room, with Takuya sweat-dropping as he watched us goof around. It felt so good to no longer have the heavy weight of responsibility off your shoulders. So good in fact, I decided to act way out of character and just have fun for once in a very long time. 

"We eat and drink to the defeat of Lord Cherubi, and the safe return of every single one of our young Legendary Warriors." Lord Seraphi, Tomoki's father, said with a raised wineglass. We all raise our glasses in agreement, then dug in. Food food food!!!

"Somebody was hungry." Lady Ophani, Tomoki's mother, said with a bright smile. I nod my head, and continued to chow down happily. There were tons of people who had attended the feast today, in celebration that each and every one of us was truly alive and well, and that the threat of Cherubi was distinguished. Earlier we even had a ceremony, in which the entire land came and watched all six of us receive honors for our service. Shortly after there was a large service held for every last soul lost in the time of darkness. Though not until after all the guests leave did Yamaki tell the bad news.

"I know it has only been a short time since you have all gotten a chance to relax, and feel free." Yamaki said, a serious tone inside his voice. None of us liked where this was going, and personally I think all of us were dreading what we may here. He looked at all of us gravely. "When you were on your way to defeat Cherubi, you had left two friends behind correct? A few days ago we got word from John, and he looked both weary and weak. Right now we have some doctors trying to keep him alive, but from what we were told, Lucemon had killed his friend David." We were all silent. 

"…So that's who that man is." Lady Ophani murmured, and put a thoughtful finger on her chin. She and Lord Seraphi were here too, as they were the rulers of Destiny Walls. Yamaki nodded his head, though not much, the grave look still on his face.

"I would not be here right now, if I had a place to stay either. You see, Lucemon had attacked Diga Town and well… not very many of your friends you made there are left either." Yamaki said, and growled. "I knew many of them… and it's a horrible thing for them all to suffer." Again, we were all silent, letting this horror sink in. Lucemon… was returning. "This is not even the worst of news, you know Jack from Trader's Village? Well Kouji, he's looking for you."

I flopped onto my bed, our conversation with Yamaki still fresh. I felt the bed lower from someone else's weight, and immediately knew who it was. Takuya wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. It was up to us now to defeat Lucemon, but how could we kill something not even the Legendary Warriors could do before us? And in the beginning there were Ten of them! "Kouji." I hear him whisper, and my muscles relax. In his own way Takuya managed to get me to lose tension, but a great deal of me was still worried. Jack was looking for me, and more or less to probably and try and get Takuya back. This was very unsettling news for me, especially the fact that we had to worry about both Lucemon and him. Damn man… couldn't he get some other profession? For example, take up art?!

Getting Takuya to move I rolled over and placed the palm of my hand on his cheek. Again we just looked at each other, sharing words that did not exist. Smiling, I pulled him in for a short kiss and got on top of him. Giving each other long exchanges of sweet kisses, and holding one another tightly, after awhile we both stopped and I moved off him before pulling him against me. Snuggling up, we lay there, neither finding sleep. It's a bit silly, one would think we could easily find sleep in a regular bed but, after all the information Yamaki had given us, it was a bit complicated. 

"Kouji… we'll get through this." Takuya whispers to me, and I hold him only tighter. In time I had grown so horribly attached to him, and I don't think that would ever be changed. He was my one love forever and my one alone. 

"I know." I whisper back, and grab his hand with my own and give it a gentle squeeze. "No matter what happens we'll get through this together." I continue, and I know that Takuya is smiling, and he squeezes back. I know what I feel is as sure as the sun rising and setting, no matter where you are. This was like a dream, a dream that was real. Though my mind could not be playing tricks on me, another awake person could only provide everything I felt I was wide-awake, as was Takuya. "I'll always love you." I say into the brown hair, and hear a quiet 'Me too' from Takuya. So much reassurance from such a sleepy reply.

"You know, with how the moonlight reflects off you, you like much like an angel." Takuya says, a bit shyly. I laugh, and hug him tighter to me, somehow.

"If you say so, but I think that would be you." I say, and can see a faint trace of a small blush on his face, which he shakes. I know this would lead to a silly little argument, so I instead say something else. "You know, perhaps it's a good thing Jack is chasing after us now, wanna know why? We don't have to come to him to get your brother back." And Takuya laughs, and looks up at me.

"You don't forget much do you?" Takuya queries me. 

"Only when it comes to you." I reply, and kiss the top of his head. Sighing contentedly, I finally feel sleep coming. Probably because I have the knowledge someone I love dearly is with me, or perhaps it's the beating of Takuya's heart I faintly hear. People told me I had great hearing, so I suppose they're right. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say I heard that sound before… so sweet… so lulling… so loving. And meant for me.

A/N: *_* …Fluff… Takouji fluff… sequel's plot is set up… final chappy done… me happy. This also me longest story… x_x Kill Takuya? Me no do that! Yet... Now excuse me, I have to daydream about Takouji and plan my next story idea. Oh, and a special thanks to Rebecca Lyn, KellyQ, dragi, Paige Minamoto, and ejgHorseLady for reviewing, you guys rule! Thank you so much for reading this horrible story and reviewing! Oh, and cannot wait to see the picture Rebecca!! ^_~ 


End file.
